D comme Destinée
by AnzuxX
Summary: " Un jeu, me crache-t-il au visage, je représente juste un jeu pour toi lucy ? "  N.D   " Aller viens la, il écarte ses bras dans un larges sourire, arrête de faire la gueule. " G.F   " Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde. " L.H " Ce que tu as fait, est-ce que c'est grave ?" L.S


**D comme destinée.**

J'ai la tête qui tourne, les nombreux cadavres de bières étalés sur les lattes de bois me rappel la soirée passée. Allongée sur le lit usée je joue négligemment avec un ballon de basket abîmé, laissant la surface trop lisse frapper le plafond. Mes yeux suivent le rythme que je lui impose, sans vraiment le voir. Encore un jour qui s'écoule comme le précédent, encore un jour à me demander ce que j'adviendrait demain.

« **Tu sais jouer ?** Je demande sans lui adressée un regard  
\- **avant.** »

Sa voix et un souffle chaud qui résonne dans la petite chambre. J'arrête mon geste, maintenant la sphère contre ma poitrine. Lentement mes pupilles roulent sur le côté, s'accrochant au plis du tee-shirt noir trop large qu'il porte. _Il est beau._

J'ai l'impression que mon corps s'électrifie à sa simple vue. Comme d'habitude il et négligemment adosser à une chaise, son corps totalement détendu, son bras gauche repose sur le dossier en bois vernis, laissant voir sa peau hâlée recouvrir comme un fin voile ses muscles saillants. Il a cet air ennuyé qui durcis ses traits fins, lui donnant deux ans de plus.

Ma bouche se tord en un sourire malgré moi, je n'arrive pas à rester de marbre face à son profil impeccable. Il me regarde brusquement, me donnant l'impression de perdre pied. Mon sourire s'élargi en écho au sien. Je m'accroche un instant à ses lèvres rosées, détaillant la ranger blanche de dents qui illumine son visage, je remonte sur ses yeux vert d'eau, attachant mon regard sur les petits plis au coins de ses yeux, laissant mon cœur faire une embardée furieuse dans ma cage thoracique.

Je lui jette d'un geste souple le ballon, me redressant pour m'assoir sur le matelas dans un grincement aigu. Il l'attrape facilement, le laissant rebondir sur le sol d'un geste lent et maîtrisé. Sa tête et légèrement penché, laissant de petite mèche rose frotter son front et sa nuque dénudé. D'un geste dénué de sous-entendu il laisse sa langue parcourir lascivement sa lèvre inférieure. Un réflexe qui surgit lorsqu'il se perd dans ses réflexions. _J'ai chaud tout as coup.  
_ Je force mes rétines à quitter ce spectacle, secouant la tête pour chasser la chaleur qui remonte dans mes reins.

Je me relève, jetant un bref coup d'œil à mes vêtements, un short en jean abîmé et un tee shirt, au manche trop fine, qui recouvre jusqu'à la moitié de mes cuisses. Un léger bandeau bleu pâle recouvre ma poitrine mise à nue sur les côtes. Mes cheveux son attaché en deux couettes basse ou la pointe blonde frôle la naissance de mes fesses. Je soupir un grand coup, enfournant mes bottines en cuir vieilli, sous le regard curieux de mon ami.

 **« Faisons une partir natsu !** »

Je l'invite d'un sourire narquois, une main appuyée sur ma hanche. Je sais qu'il va céder, je le connais par cœur. Il relève un sourcil, son sourire s'élargissant davantage pour dévoiler des canines aiguisées. D'un réflexe puéril il passe une main dans son indomptable chevelure rose, me jetant un regard brûlant.

Je sens mon corps flancher un instant, _il faut sortir._ J'attrape brusquement la balle lors d'un de ses rebonds, lui jetant un regard moqueur, avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, dégringolant les escaliers pour courir à toute jambes vers le terrain de basket-ball.  
Le ciel et recouvert d'une masse grise cotonneuse, avec un temps pareil, aucune chance de rencontrer quelqu'un sur le terrain. Je l'entends rire, ses pas résonnant sur le sol trempé. Il m'agrippe brusquement le poignet pour m'arrêter, me tirant vers lui dans une étreinte un peu brutale.

Je me soustrais à sa prise habillement, habitué par ses marques d'affections. Sa bouche se tord en une moue agacée, sa tête basculant sur le coter faisant voltiger ses mèches roses trop longue. Il est prêt, je le voie à sa posture animale.

 **« Le premier qui arrive à quinze !** Je proclame »

Il me jette un coup d'œil amusé, balançant sa main avec désinvolture pour me signaler de commencer. J'adore cette air impérieux qu'il aime arborait pour me faire sortir de mes gongs. Je laisse la balle faire un aller-retour entre le sol humide et ma main, dribblant devant lui avec assurance. Je le nargue d'un petit sourire, passant sur sa droite pour marquer un premier panier dans un éclat de rire enjôleur.  
Il lève les bras en signe de rédemption.

« **Tu as eu de la chance**. Sa langue glisse sur sa lèvre supérieure. **La prochaine fois, ça n'arrivera pas.** »

Il me nargue.  
La pluie commence à tomber, bientôt le tissu de nos affaires nous colle comme une deuxième peau, réduisant nos mouvements, pourtant ni lui, ni moi n'arrêtons notre duel pour nous abriter. Je bifurque sur moi-même dans une ultime tentative pour l'éviter, laissant le ballon éclabousser mes pieds. Il ne nous reste que quelques points d'écart que je compte bien réduire. J'amorce trois pas avant de butter contre son tors, le bras suspendu dans le vide, au-dessus de nos deux têtes.

Il reste là immobile, le visage penché au-dessus du mien, ses yeux plonger dans les miens. Chaque respiration devient plus chaude, plus roque, ma poitrine s'écrase délicieusement contre son tors, répandant une traînée de poudre dans mon ventre. Mon corps se consume lentement d'un brasier ardent, me faisant oublier la pluie glaciale qui s'écrase sur nous.

Perdu dans la forêt de son regard, j'en oublie jusqu'à mon nom. D'instinct je me colle d'avantage, exerçant une légère pression sur mes pieds pour me hisser plus haut. La pointe de mes lèvres frôle doucement les siennes, me faisant totalement perdre la tête. J'ai l'impression de prendre feu, littéralement. Mon corps brûle, consume jusqu'au plus petit reste de lucidité encore présente dans mon esprit.

J'inspire lentement par le nez pour reprendre un tant soit peu mes esprits, occultant du mieux possible le souffle chaud et régulier qui effleure mon visage. Je me hisse un tout petit centimètre de plus, basculant ma main dans un sourire vainqueur.

« **Gagné**. »

Le bruit du ballon qui s'écrase sur le sol confirme mes propos. Il ne bouge pas, souriant simplement contre ma bouche. _J'ai trop chaud._ Je pince mes lèvres discrètement, laissant mes mains glisser de sa clavicule a son tors. J'ai beau savoir que je ne peux pas, qu'il ne faut pas, je ne peux pas empêcher les mouvements de mon corps, effleurant avec lenteur, du bout des doigts, les quelques centimètres de peau humide. Chaque caresse prodiguée et un supplice si doux, que j'en oublie la terrible morsure qui broie mon cœur la seconde passée. Je me force à reprendre mes esprits, prenant appui sur son tors pour me pousser en arrière.

Je force un sourire, balançant mes mains dans le ciel dans un signe vainqueur, en lui tournant déjà le dos, ce qui lui arrache un juron.

« **Je t'ai laissé gagner.** Bougonne-t-il  
\- **je suis meilleur que toi** , scandais-je, **rien de plus! »**

Mauvaise fois, je laisse mon indexe écraser mes lèvres, prenant cette pose ridicule pour bien lui signaler que je réfléchis. Il me donne un coup de coude pour toute réponse, criant faussement colérique qu'il est gentlemen, et que par conséquent, il m'a cédé la victoire.  
Il est impulsif et indomptable, comme le vent qui me fait frissonner en cette instant.

Je crois que c'est se coter chez lui qui m'a définitivement plus. Il passe son bras au tour de mes épaules, m'écrasant contre lui alors qu'il m'explique déjà comment gagner pour le prochain match.

Têtu. C'est son plus grand attrait. Je me laisse balancer contre lui, enroulant mon bras sur ses côtes en riant. Je ne comprends pas ses mots, je suis juste la chanson de sa voix.

Avec natsu ça a était le coup de foudre au premier regard. C'était dans une soirée privé chez luxus, une de ses fêtes dégantées ou alcool et drogue coule à flot, ou on oublie tout de ce qu'on et pour devenir ce qu'on voudrait être. Je m'y étais pointé tard, pile à l'heure du pêché. Les barrières étaient tombées depuis longtemps, et tout le monde semblait avoir oublié la limite entre le rêve et la réalité.

C'était la routine ses soirées pour moi, j'avais l'habitude de prendre part au fête de luxus depuis pas mal d'année déjà, mais celle-là a marqué un tournant dans ma vie. Parce que c'est là que je l'ai rencontré.

Natsu me tire de mes réflexions en me poussant à l'intérieur de la maison, refermant la grande porte dans un fracas terrible. Il me passe devant en retirant son tee-shirt trempé qu'il laisse tomber sur les pavés blancs du hall d'entrée, évitant de justesse d'écraser la queue d'happy. J'entends son père crier du salon, avant de discerner le son étouffer de la télé. Sans plus prêter attention à natsu, qui a déjà dévalé quatre par quatre les escaliers qui mène au premier, je rejoins le salon.

« **Salut ignir !** Je m'écris en embrassant sa joue mal rasés, **tu as une tête épouvantable.  
** **\- je te retourne le compliment.** »

Je glousse, prenant appui sur le dossier du fauteuil pour lorgner brièvement la télé. Un match je crois, mais à peine mes yeux s'habituent au décors que la pub prend sa place, faisant juré ignir qui repousse rageusement la télécommande sur la table base, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux de feu, beaucoup, beaucoup trop long.

« **Tu restes ce soir ?** Me demande-t-il **, je pensais commander des pizzas !  
** **\- non,** je souris gentiment, **il faut bien que je rentre chez moi de temps en temps !  
** **\- tu sais que tu ne gêne pas. Tu es la bienvenue ici.  
** **\- je sais.** »

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et tout à coup je ressens le froid de mes vêtements comme s'ils étaient fait en glace. Un frisson m'arrache un léger tremblement que j'essaye de cacher. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je détail la pièce. C'est assez modeste, un canapé en velours bordeaux monopolise une grande partie de la pièce, juste au côté du légendaire fauteuil du patriarche. Il et si usé que les extrémités ont perdu leur couleur, laissant voir la mousse jaune qui le rembourre. J'admire chaque objet, chaque fissure dans le mur avec une émotion nouvelle, parce que je sais que d'ici quelque jours, tout ça, ne fera plus partis de mon quotidien.

« **Luce !** Beugle natsu de l'étage, **bouge !** »

Ignir soupire, massant maladroitement sa tempe. Je rie de son expression en m'éloignant pour rejoindre son fils.  
J'adore chaque mimique si singulière qui les caractérise tant. Je pouffe davantage en pénétrant dans la chambre, me remémorant le dîner qu'avait tenté de préparer natsu, et la mine hilarante de son père lorsqu'il avait dû gouter la mixture étrangement verte. Jusqu'à lors je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'une telle relation puise naître entre un père et son enfant, c'était toujours une surprise de voir leur complicité.

Je reçois une serviette en plains visage, emmêlant mes pieds dans un geste de recule absurde, je bute contre le chat pour m'écraser de toute ma masse sur le sol. Un gémissement quitte mes lèvres, rapidement imité par happy qui semble plus se moquer de moi, que de compatir. _Traitre !_

« **Natsu ! T'es vraiment un abruti !** »

Je me redresse en jurant, attrapant tout ce qui me passe sous la main pour lui jeter au visage, et dieu que son sol et fournis. A vrais dire il est plutôt bordélique, et des objets improbables me tombe sous la main avec facilité, sous son rire qui semble redoubler à mesure qu'il esquive les projectiles.

 **« Oye ! Arrête ! Tu vas finir par-** , sa voix s'interrompt étouffer par mon haut trempé parfaitement enroulé autour de son visage. **Ah ?! C'est comme ça !  
** **\- tu ne me fais pas peur !** »

Il retire délicatement le tissu imbibé d'eau, le laissant retomber sur le sol. Son expression a changé, sa posture également. Je déglutis péniblement en remarquant qu'il ne porte que son pantalon de toile blanche, laissant son tors totalement nu à ma vue. Ses pieds se pose lentement sur le sol, les muscles de ses bras tendus par sa posture féline. Il dégage une aura animal qui me coupe le souffle.  
Je me sens flancher toujours un peu plus, une bouffer de chaleur perfide colore mon visage. _Il aura ma peau._

Chaque un de ses muscles se tends, comme un ressort il bondit sur moi, empoignant mes bras, avant de me faire un croche-pied parfaitement maîtrisé. Heureusement pour lui, la moquette épaisse d'un gris souris amorti le choc de ma tête. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de réagir et s'écrase sur moi, s'y allongeant sans ménagement, profitant de son poids pour me clouer au sol. Je l'entends râler, se redressant sur son avant-bras pour caler confortablement son menton sur mon épaule, souriant contre mon oreille. Son tors compresse mon dos, alors que ces bras m'enlacent comme une camisole de force. Je suis à sa merci. _Totalement._

 **« Natsu !** Je gronde, **t'es lourd ! Lève-toi !  
** **\- tu ne crois quand même pas** , débute t'il sournoisement, **que je vais laisser passer cette offense ?  
** **\- quoi ?** Je m'agite de toute mes forces pour me libérer, **non, non s'il te plaît !** »

Trop tard, je peux sentir sa main droite glisser sur la peau de mes bras, pour continuer son parcourt sur mes cotes, avant d'y pianoter furieusement. Mon corps convulse violement, alors que j'éclate d'un rire incontrôlable, me pressant contre lui dans l'espoir infime de bloquer sa main. Ce geste l'arrête, je peux sentir son corps se tendre, l'atmosphère à changer également. Je sais ce qui va arriver, ma bouche s'assèche déjà, pourtant je ne l'empêche pas, au contraire, je me dégage de sa prise pour lui faire face, roulant sous son corps toujours immobile. Je m'accroche à son regard, laissant mes pupilles rouler sur son visage, pour en capter chaque recoin, chaque pliure. _Je ne veux jamais oublier ce visage.  
_  
Je sens la chaleur brulante de son souffle balayer les quelques mèches folles qui ont eu l'audace de venir sur mon visage. Je sens l'arôme sucré de sa peau m'étourdir légèrement, laissant la salive affluer dans ma bouche. J'avais souvent imaginé son parfum épicée, viril, pourtant il se trouvait bien diffèrent, doux et sucrée, si proche finalement de la personne qu'il était. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à cette réflexion, lui faisant hausser un sourcil interrogateur.  
Alors pour toute réponse, j'agrippe du bout des doigts un oreiller qui traine pour l'écraser contre son visage, profitant de sa chute pour éclater de rire. Il me rejoint dans mon hilarité, remontant son bras sur son ventre, le regard rivé sur son plafond.  
J'adore son plafond.

Son rire se taris doucement, il garde le regard rivé sur l'énorme tache noir qui en recouvre les trois quart, parsemé de petite tache blanche. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il m'ait jamais offert, un ciel étoilé, juste pour nous deux. Ce jour-là, il avait refusé catégoriquement de me faire entrer dans sa chambre, déclarant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. En colère, j'avais rejoint son père en l'insultant, décidé à rentrer chez moi une fois qu'il m'aurait permise de récupérer le quelques affaires qui restaient dans sa chambre. Il était revenu le soir, un large sourire mangeant son visage, et comme un enfant il m'avait bandé les yeux de ses deux grandes mains chaude.  
Je crois avoir pleuré, C'est certainement cette soirée qui m'as définitivement arraché à notre relation amicale, me plongeant dans celle plus tortueuse de l'amour.

« **Tu crois** , il hésite, **tu crois qu'on sera toujours comme ça ?** »

Mon estomac se contracte douloureusement, bien sûr que non, les choses avaient déjà commencé à changer, on faisait juste semblant de ne pas le voir.

« **J'espère pas.** Il tourne son visage vers moi, sans comprendre, **ça serait vraiment la loose de continuer à vivre chez ton père a quarante ans tu crois pas ?** »

Il grimace, se redressant en passant une main dans ses cheveux noués. Son regard a changé, je le sais, il ne faisait pas référence à ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas faire le premier pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui infligé ça.  
Il simule un sourire, mais l'éclat de ses yeux c'est terni. Il s'adosse au rebord de son lit, les mains dans les poches, me signalant ainsi qu'il est temps de jouer à un autre jeu.

« **Je dois rentrer**. Je souffle  
\- **déjà ?** un éclat de panique traverse ses yeux, **reste encore un peu.**  
\- **ça fait déjà deux jours que je suis chez toi. On se voit demain ?  
\- évidemment. **»

Je lui souris, récupérant mon haut trempé dans une grimace. J'aurais certainement une bonne grippe d'ici la fin de la semaine. Il écrase brusquement un gros pull sur ma tête, forçant le passage avec de me faire passer les bras.

« **je ne suis plus une enfant tu sais !  
\- je sais.** Il soupire »

Je l'admire faire avec tendresse, profitant qu'il lisse l'habit, concentré dans sa tâche pour déposer mon front contre le sien, savourant se contacte. Il ne me repousse pas, au contraire, il reste immobile, fermant les yeux, sa main attacher à la mienne. C'est notre petit truc à nous, notre façon de nous rassuré, de nous montrer qu'on sera toujours là pour l'autre. Il se recule finalement, brisant l'échange, lâchant mes doigts.  
 _J'ai froid tout à coup._

« **Demain c'est l'hanami, essaye d'être présentable !** me taquine-t-il  
\- **Ah c'est vrai** , je marmonne gênée, **grey me l'avais dit. Hey ! C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut dire ça! Je me demande si tu as un kimono qui traine, je vais demander à ton père !  
\- quoi ?! ca va pas ! reste la ! **»

J'éclate de rire en évitant de justesse sa main, me cachant derrière son bureau en continuant de la narguer sous ses menaces à peine voilées. Il abandonne finalement, après une course poursuite ridicule. J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre, prête à partir, lui est allongé dans son lit, le regard rivé sur le plafond. Je ne distingue que ses jambes, ses pieds reposant sur la moquette, et la pointe de son nez, mais c'est suffisant pour remarquer ses réactions.

 **« Tu mettras un kimono ?** j'ose dans l'entrebâillement.  
 **\- pourquoi je ferais ça ?** grogne-t-il  
\- **lisanna sera là aussi tu sais.  
\- hum**, sa jambe tressaute légèrement, il lève le bras **, à demain** »

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement, laissant volé en éclat les derniers espoirs qui me consume depuis trop longtemps. Je souris en le saluant, dégringolant les marches, pour saluer brièvement ignir avant de rejoindre les rues inondées sous une pluie battante.  
j'ai du mal à respirer, mon estomac me semble si serré que la bile me monte à la gorge. C'est ridicule, ça fait des mois que je le pousse dans les bras de cette fille, ce n'est certainement pas pour abandonner maintenant. Je shoote dans une canette, poussant un rugissement qui me brule la gorge. Ça me fait tellement mal.

Je fini par arriver à destination. La bâtisse et immense, un immeuble d'une bonne vingtaine d'étages, d'un gris horriblement terne. J'expire bruyamment, appuyant sur l'interrupteur, la porte ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir. Pas besoin de m'annoncer il a l'habitude. Comme un automate, j'emprunte l'ascenseur, avant de me laisser guider dans les longs couloirs sans fin.  
je reste un instant immobile face à la porte rouge au fin lettrage dorée. Le grincement qui s'en suit ne l'alerte pas, il reste immobile sur le canapé, un livre a moitié entamé entre ses fin doigts diaphane. Il ne relève pas la tête, ce n'est pas utile.

« **Tu devrais arrêter de jouer avec lui.** Me somme-t-il calmement.  
\- **je ne joue pas.** »

Il se décide enfin à lâcher son livre des yeux, le laissant reposer sur ses jambes, pour m'accorder toute son attention. Je soupire, m'avançant de lui d'une démarche souple, le laissant attraper mon poignet pour m'attirer à lui. Sa main et fraiche, et douce. Il la laisse glisser sur mes hanches, l'autre trouvant sa place sur ma nuque, pour m'attirer d'avantage à lui, et enfin y déposer un baisé sur mes lèvres.  
J'y répond brutalement, tirant sur ses cheveux de jais.  
il sait parfaitement ce que je veux. D'un mouvement habille, il retire mon pull, brisant les derniers fragments de mon âme lorsqu'il le jette sur le sol. Mon regard se perd sur le morceau de tissu, pendant qu'il embrasse ma nuque à découvert, et je sombre.  
je sombre toujours plus profondément.

* * *

Je mastique sans grand entrain une petite brioche sucrée ronde, jouant négligemment avec les perles de sucre. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'appétit, et ce jeu malsain commence sérieusement à me mettre les nerfs à rude épreuve. Lasse je bascule sur le côté, roulant sur le matelas trop mou, mon corps bute contre celui chaud de mon amant. Ça ne le dérange pas, mais il ne peut retenir un petit grognement animal. Lascif il me temps sa clope que je m'empresse de porter à mes lèvres. Mauvaise habitude. Je grimace légèrement en sentant l'arrière-gout d'herbe, ce n'est pas que le gout poivré me dérange, simplement, j'aimerais avoir les idées claires encore un peu.

 **« t'es sur ?** me demanda-t-il avec détachement, me ramenant à la réalité. Pas besoin de préambule je sais parfaitement de quoi il parle.  
\- **ouais**. J'expulse l'épaisse fumer, **cette mascarade a assez duré, par vrais ?** »

Il rigole légèrement, récupérant le joint avec souplesse. Il et certainement le seul à tout savoir de moi, pourtant à aucun moment il ne me juge de ses yeux bleu profond. Abysse éternel. Je me noie dans cet océan sibérien, ressentant la morsure du froid sur ma peau, comme si elle était réelle.

Il me jauge un instant, mordillant sa lèvre inferieur avec volupté. C'est con, il et terriblement bandant avec sa dégaine de mauvais garçon, pourtant il gâche tout avec son air goguenard qui m'enrage.

« **tu y as crue pas vrais ?** se moque-t-il tristement  
\- **à croire que je suis la plus grande des connes.** Je siffle mauvaisement  
\- **on as tous le droit d'espérer lucy**. »

J'ai envie de rire, de rire à en pleurer.  
La vie n'est pas juste, et les droits, tss, les droits ne sont pas les mêmes pour tout le monde, ils varient, change, en bien, en mal. Mais ils ne sont pas égaux. Et moi dans tout ça, je sais que je n'en ai pas.  
Je ne prends pas la peine de simuler un sourire pour le rassurer, il me connaît trop bien, et puis avec lui sa a toujours été diffèrent. Il et aussi brisé que moi j'imagine, alors pas besoin de faux semblant.  
Il passe une main dans mes cheveux, frottant mon crane dans une tentative maladroite d'affection. C'est pas son genre l'affection, avec lui ça ne va jamais plus loin que le sexe. Ces mains sont faites pour cogner, pas pour cajoler.

« **T'es pas obligé tu sais**. Je déclare en dégageant sa main, **tu ne me dois rien grey.  
\- je sais,** il soupire , **mais j'm'en voudrais de te laisser seul, alors que tu flippe encore des fantômes. Ça serait pas galant, tu vois ?** »

il et pas doué non plus pour les mots, une fois qu'il sort de sa zone de confort il s'empêtre dans des explications vaseuses et incompréhensibles. Il a peur pour moi, je le sais, il et trop brave, trop gentil pour me laisser seul, encore, alors il abandonne tout ce qu'il a pour moi.  
Ce n'est pas grand-chose, un petit appart, quelques bibelots, quelques coups d'un soir, quelques souvenirs. De toute façon personne ne le pleurera, personne ne le cherchera, par ce qu'il n'a plus personne, pas de famille, peu d'ami, juste natsu.  
Mais c'est tellement pour moi. Je m'en veux de l'arracher à tout ça, mais je mentirais en disant que je ne suis pas contente de sa décision.  
Je suis tellement lasse de cette vie, de cette course poursuite infernale, infini. De cette solitude dérangeante, je veux une vie normale, sans avoir à me cacher au moindre uniforme de police. Je l'entraine avec moi et c'est mal, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas lâcher mes seules bouées de sauvetages en même temps.

« **Deux ans.** Énonce-t-il, **c'est plus que ce que t'aurais espéré. T'es jamais restée aussi longtemps au même endroit, hein ?** »

C'est une question rhétorique, il connait la réponse. Evidemment. J'hausse les épaules avec un détachement fin, suçotant mon indexe recouvert de sucre. Je déteste aborder le sujet, il le sait, mais il continu, il pousse d'avantage chaque fois pour m'inciter à rester, à changer d'avis. A agir peu être ? pourtant il sait mieux que qui qu'on que que je ne peux rien y faire.

« **Deux ans.** Il répète, **c'est long, assez pour s'attacher.  
\- sa suffit grey.** Je gronde, **arrête ça.  
\- ça ?** il feint l'ignorance, **je vois pas de quoi tu parles  
\- bien sûr que si,** je me redresse furieuse, **je ne t'oblige a rien, je ne t'ai jamais rien obligé, tu es libres de faire ce que tu veux-  
\- toi aussi**, me coupe-t-il en enfonçant ses pupilles de glace dans les miennes avec défis.  
\- **va te faire foutre.** »

Je saute du lit, attrapant un tee-shirt à la volé, et un jean déchiré. Mes bottes traines a l'entré, parfait, je traverse les quelques pièces d'un as décidé, enfournant mes pieds nues dans les bottes, pour m'extirper de l'appartement. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
Je déteste quand il me lance sur ce sujet, qu'il essaye de m'emmener sournoisement vers ses idées. Il manipule avec dextérité mon esprit, si facilement que ça en devient effrayant. J'ai peur de ses mots, de cet espoir qu'il pourrait faire naître en moi. J'ai peur de moi, de flancher.  
Je pince mes lèvres avec fureur marchant dans les rues bondées, cognant parfois contre les corps en mouvement sans me soucier de rien. Naturellement mes pas me mènent à la maisonnette si familière. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à lui tenir tête, pourtant, parallèlement je crève d'envie de pousser la grosse porte usé pour le retrouver. _C'est mal_.

Mes pieds on agit de leur propre volonté, et je me sens ridicule maintenant. J'expire bruyamment, tournant les talons pour rejoindre la petite forêt qui s'étend à son flanc droit.  
J'emprunte un chemin de terre sinueux, à peine utilisé. Les épaisses herbes griffent ma peau à mesure que je m'enfonce, allant jusqu'à déchirer mon haut sur de grosses ronces, au roses d'un blanc trop pur à mon gout. _Ça me fait rire_. J'admire le logo des _gun and roses_ abîmé par la végétation, donnant un petit caché au vêtement.

Je m'arrête finalement sur un tronc mort, qui fait office de pont j'imagine. J'aime beaucoup la sérénité de cet endroit, le bruit régulier des vaguelettes frappant contre la pierre, le bruissement du feuillage environnant. Ça me rappelle les jardins interminables de ma propriété, ou quelque endroit isolé après le départ de ma mère avait retrouvé leur état d'origine, vierge de toute présence humaine.  
C'était de loin mon endroit préféré.

L'écorce rugueuse du tronc, me rappelle le lieu où je me trouve, m'éloignant de mes lointains souvenirs. Je l'ai découvert avec natsu il y a de ça plusieurs mois, dans une expédition enfantine qu'on avait décidé de mener ensemble, à l'instar d'aventurier intrépide. C'est ce que j'apprécie avec lui, cette naïveté touchante. Du haut de nos vingt-trois ans, nous vivons encore à l'image d'enfant, crapahutant dans les champs, escaladant les montagnes, usant nos chaussures dans la boue. J'aime cette liberté qu'il me procure à travers ses sourires, ses propositions muettes toujours farfelues.  
Je jette quelques pierres sur l'eau, admirant les vaguelettes s'entre choquer dans un bruit singulier. Le miaulement aigu d'un drôle de chat au pelage gris bleuté manque de me faire tomber dans l'eau. Happy, de son nom, dandine fièrement jusqu'à moi, s'allongeant sur mes jambes en ronronnant.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais la toi ?** Je demande en câlinant sa tête, **tu viens pêcher ?** »

Je rigole à cette idée. On c'est souvent imaginé avec natsu les expéditions du félin, partant généralement dans des délires improbables, d'un happy vagabond pêchant avec une petite canne au bord d'une rivière. Une pointe de nostalgie me prend à la gorge, j'ai souvent eu l'impression que l'animal pouvait me comprendre, et qu'il prenait même un malin plaisir à me faire tourner en bourrique, savoir que bientôt je ne pourrais plus le câliner me brise le cœur.

« **Tu penseras encore à moi, une fois que je serais partis ?** »

Ma voix vibre sous l'émotion, il le remarque sûrement par ce qu'il relève son visage, frottant ses moustaches contre ma joue dans l'espoir de m'apaiser.  
Pour la première fois depuis presque sept ans j'éclate en sanglot, serrant l'animal contre moi avec la force du désespoir. Si je dois être complètement honnête avec moi, j'avouerais que je rêve de rester avec eux. Mais je ne peux pas céder à mes pulsions, après tout il mérite bien mieux que ce que j'ai à offrir. Cette pensée fini de m'enfoncer dans mes derniers retranchements, et bientôt je tressaute comme une gamine, incapable de calmer mes pleurs et mes tremblements.  
Ma voix me semble si lointaine à mesure qu'elle se brise, répétant comme une litanie un _je suis désolée_ qu'happy ne comprend pas.

Après un moment à laisser aller mon chagrin, je rejoins l'appartement de grey le pas traînant. Dieu que cette journée va être pé file directement dans la chambre, enfournant sans ménagement les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans un gros sac de voyage usé. J'extirpe une grosse liasse de billet d'un petite boîte noir en métal corner, que je conte assidûment.  
Une fois le tout parfaitement rangée dans le sac de voyage, je rejoins grey au a beau être intrusif par ses réflexions souvent déplacées, il sait se faire discret lorsqu'il l'estime approprié, en l'occurrence maintenant. Il et assit sur le canapé en cuir, le regard rivé sur son livre, encore, il ne viendra pas s'excuser, il ne le fait jamais, pourtant je remarque dans son attitude faussement détacher, qu'il s'en veut.

« **Tu comptes participé à l'hanami?** Lance-t-il derrière son livre, **ou tu te casse maintenant ?  
** **\- tu sais bien que je ne peux pas partir maintenant.** »

Il soupire, se tournant vers moi pour pouvoir me détailler pleinement. Je suis toujours debout, comme une cruche à attendre un geste de sa part pour mettre de côté notre dispute. Je ne m'excuserais pas non plus, il le sait pertinemment. C'est ce trait de caractère qui nous relie le plus, cette fierté écrasante qui nous empêche de plier le genou, d'accepter nos tors, mais c'est cette fierté qui nous tiens envers et contre tout debout. Un sourire goguenard étire ses lèvres, le rendant au tant sexy qu'exaspérant.

« **Aller viens la** , il écarte ses bras dans un larges sourire, **arrête de faire la gueule.  
** **\- t'es chiant.** »

Je me niche dans ses bras en grimaçant, avant de glousser moqueuse sous son petit crie aigu lorsqu'il sent ma peau glacée entrer en contact avec la sienne. Il n'est pas spécialement frileux, bien au contraire, mais ma peau le surprend toujours lorsqu'il et lover contre le canapé, rehaussant la chaleur anormalement basse de son corps. Il attrape maladroitement un plaid qu'il s'empresse de mettre sur nous, jurant dans sa barbe naissante. Je le taquine mesquinement en lui rappelant que nous somme en plains mois d'avril, et que par conséquent il fait déjà bien trop chaud pour nous couvrir, il me fait taire en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche.

« **Putain** , râle-t-il contre ma tête, **comment une aussi petite femme peut arriver à débiter au temps ? Va t'habiller au lieu de me casser les oreilles !** »

Je me dégage de sa prise, prenant appui sur son tors nue pour le surplomber, un sourcil parfaitement dressé, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ?  
Il semble comprendre mon trouble, alors d'une main il agrippe mon haut, passant un doigt dans le trou, l'air moqueur.

« **J'espère que tu te moque de moi.** Débute-t-il en tirant un petit coup pour élargir le trou, **pas moyen que tu sortes avec ça.  
\- je n'ai rien de mieux à me mettre.** Je déclare vexé qu'il remette en question ma façon de m'habiller. **Et puis ça sera toujours mieux qu'être à poil.** »

il comprend le sous-entendu a peine voilé, grimaçant en me frappant la cuisse pour me forcer à rejoindre la chambre. J'éclate de rire en m'exécutant. Grey est ce genre de type qui impose le respect par sa simple présence, la crainte aussi de par sa dégaine sauvage, rebelle. Pas étonnant avec son blouson en cuir, et ses cheveux en bataille noir, sans oublier son petit air supérieur qu'il sert à tout un chaque un. Je me rappelle encore la première fois qu'on s'est croisé, dans un bar peu fréquentable, ou il avait entrepris de boire à s'en retourner le cerveau, j'avais tout de suite accroché. C'est qu'au premier abord c'est plutôt un beau parleur qui dégage un sexe appeal redoutable, mais sous ses airs de mauvais garçon indomptable, se cache quelqu'un de plus doux, voir timide.

Je rigole toute seule, c'est sûr qu'il faut bien creuser la couche, mais ça en vaut la peine, assurément. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami aussi fidèle que lui. Je caresse inconsciemment ma joue au souvenir de la bagarre terrible qui avait suivi, entre lui et un mec un peu trop entreprenant. Après ça on ne s'était plus vraiment lâché, et de fil en aiguille j'avais, sous les confidences post sexe, fini par lui parler un peu de moi, de mon passer. Je crois que c'est ces révélations qui ont créer cet sorte d'accord tacite entre nous.  
J'avais besoin d'un soutien, et lui d'un peu de chaleur humaine, pas de relation intime plus poussé, il voulait pas d'une petite amie casse pied, et moi je tenais trop à ma liberté si durement acquise. Cet arrangement a découlé tout seul finalement, un équilibre un peu bancal qui nous suffit.

Je m'arrête devant le lit, admirant la petite boite emballer que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque-là, trop occupé à préparer mon bagage. Je l'ouvre avec une pointe d'hésitation, découvrant un jolie kimono bleu pastel avec de grosse pivoine d'un bleu plus sombre. Je manque de soupirer, sortant l'habit de son emballage pour l'admirait pleinement. Ça doit couter une fortune.

« **ça te plait ?** demanda-t-il dans l'embrassure de la porte  
\- **j'ai toujours aimé porter des fleurs funéraire.** Le taquinais-je, **je savais pas que t'avais bon gout.  
\- et pourtant. »**

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un regard appuyé, un petite sourire explicite placardé sur la face. Loin de m'en formalisé, je retire mes vêtements sur le sol, ne laissant à sa vue que mon corps complètement dénudé. Il pousse un sifflement appréciateur qui me fait rire. Je lui tourne le dos pour rejoindre la salle de bain, levant haut mon bras pour lui signaler de ne pas m'attendre.

 **« J'espè** **re que le tien et aussi jolie** , je l'entends grimacer **, hors de question d'être la seule à porter ça ! »**

Je n'ai pas le temps d'allumer l'eau qu'il enjambe la baignoire pour me rejoindre. Il sait que ce sera la première fois que je participe à un tel évènement, je lui suis d'ailleurs reconnaissante de faire en sorte qu'il se passe le mieux possible, surtout pour ce qui va suivre.  
Mon désir de mettre lisanna et natsu ensemble ne lui plait absolument pas, et il y va de toute ses théories pour m'empêcher de franchir le cap qui mettra définitivement un terme à ma relation avec le rose. Certaines, bien que tiré par les cheveux, me semble des fois parfaitement fondées, au point de me faire douter jusqu'à mes propres croyances.

J'avais rencontré grey bien avant natsu, et lorsqu'on avait commencé à avoir une relation un peu trop subjective, grey avait voulu connaître son identité. La surprise avait été totale lorsqu'on avait compris que la flammèche, comme il aimait l'appeler, accessoirement meilleur ami de grey, était le garçon qui commençait a dangereusement faire flancher ma raison.  
grey se plaisait à dire que c'était plus qu'un coup du hasard, et bêtement, pendant deux longues années j'y avais crue, allant jusqu'à espérer à un autre future, à d'autre possibilité.  
Jusqu'à la semaine dernière tout du moins.

Après s'être lavé, nous enfilons respectivement nos tenues, nous jaugeant d'un œil critique dans la chambre. Il grimace en passant une main malhabile dans sa chevelure qu'il gratte un peu. Gêné. Je le taquine un moment, avant d'attacher mes cheveux d'un chignon haut, prête à passer l'après-midi à jouer les cupidons. Je réajuste convenablement le kimono, jetant un dernier regard au grand miroir, satisfaite du résultat.

« **alors ?** j'ose  
\- **on va faire avec**. Déclare-t-il d'un faux air résigné. **De toute façon c'est trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce sois !** »

Je lui enfonce mon coupe entre les cotes en pestant, lui arrêtant un bref instant la respiration, avant qu'il ne parte d'un rire franc. J'aime le son si particulier de son rire, un peu à l'image d'un dragon qui s'étouffe, ce qui démontre facilement qu'il ne rit malheureusement pas souvent. S'il connaît les recoins de ma vie dans ses moindres détails, je peux en dire autant. Mon cœur se serre comme prit dans un étau au souvenir cruelle de ses mots, lorsqu'il m'annonçait être orphelin depuis si longtemps qu'il avait fini par en oublier le visage de ses parents. J'attrape le bout de sa manche, lui offrant un petit sourire en m'aventurant dans l'ascenseur.

Il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour rejoindre l'entrée du parc ou nous attende déjà nos amis. Les festivités s'étendent dans toute la ville, transformant les rues désertes d'ordinaire en regroupement de plusieurs échoppes aussi colorées que variées. Mes yeux brillent d'excitations et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contenir, tortillant sur place avec impatience. Je ne suis certainement pas la seule car lisanna à mon côté, agit de la même manière. Il ne manque que natsu pour commencer les hostilités. J'en trépigne littéralement d'impatience, oubliant mon plan initial.  
Apres ce qui me semble une éternité, je vois enfin une chevelure rose arrivé, encercler par les derniers strauss. Visiblement mirajane et elfman ont décidé de se joindre à nous.

« **Salut !** lance natsu d'un geste de la main, son sourire mangeant les trois quart de son visage.  
\- **et bien !** attaque grey, **on a failli attendre !** **putain pire qu'un gonzesse pour te préparer !  
\- va te faire foutre.** Riposte natsu  
\- **bon,** tente timidement lisanna, **et si on y aller ?  
\- très bonne idée ! **intervient mira dans un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon **, j'attends ce moment depuis longtemps.** »

Lisanna rejoint natsu, laissant mirajane et elfman légèrement en retrait, moi et grey à leur suite. Il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas très intime avec grey, et qu'il ne fait pas non plus d'effort pour l'être, gardant son masque comme rempart. Il n'est pas très à l'aise avec les gens, ses capacités d'approches, bien que très efficace, n'étant sortis que dans l'unique but d'assouvir un besoin primaire. C'est d'ailleurs, encore aujourd'hui, un véritable mystère qui entoure ses rapports avec natsu. Je glousse en imaginant le si ténébreux et imprenable grey, fou d'amour pour natsu.  
Je l'admire d'ailleurs du coin de l'œil, suivant avec tendresse et fureur sa discussion avec lisanna. Il sourit, comme à son habitude, laissant à quelque occasion son rire recouvrir le brouhaha ambiant. Il et parfaitement détendu, _à sa place_.  
Grey passe subitement un bras sur mes épaule, le regard river devant, l'air de rien.

« **Arrête de te tracasser.** Il me jette un bref coup d'œil, m'attirant davantage vers lui, **essaye de profiter.** »

Je lui offre un petit sourire en signe de remercîment. Il me connaît trop bien.  
j'ai beau m'efforcer de faire comme si ça ne me déranger pas, mon corps lui ne semble pas en harmonie avec mon esprit. C'est plus fort que moi, c'est si douloureux de savoir que je n'ai pas ma place ici, avec lui, avec eux, alors que je la désire si ardemment. Je grimace, secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ça aller vraiment changer quelque chose.  
Je reprends du poil de la bête, me jetant sur un stand dans un petit cri de surprise. Devant moi s'étant plusieurs livres et jouet pour enfants en bois, parmi l'amas d'objet divers, je distingue un livre a la couverture noire bleuté, parsemé d'étoiles d'un blanc éclatant. Je tends le bras pour le prendre en main, caressant la couverture avec beaucoup de précaution.  
Mon petit groupe, fait machine arrière pour me rejoindre, curieux de mon arrêt soudain. Je sens un souffle chaud couler dans ma nuque, et une jolie tache rose entrer dans mon champ de vision. Il est penché au-dessus de mon épaule, curieux.

« **qu'est-ce que c'est ?** articule-t-il avec empressement  
\- **un livre.  
\- ah ah, très amusant !** il s'écrase un peu plus contre mon dos pour mieux le voir, **alors ?  
\- c'est un conte pour enfant, **j'annonce enfin, **c'est un peu à cause de ce livre que j'aime autant les dragons et les** **princesses.** »

Il ricane contre ma joue, reprenant un peu de distance pour me laisser respirer. Natsu et grey avait fini par être mis au courent de mon amour pour les contes, lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, en particulier pour celui-ci. C'était l'histoire que je préférais le plus au monde, tant et si bien que ma mère me la lisait chaque soir pour m'endormir. Je ne suis pas spécialement fleur bleue, à rechercher le prince charmant, ça serait même plutôt son inverse, mais ce compte a quelque chose de féérique, qui me transporte. Je glisse un coup d'œil au tatouage qui recouvre le haut de ma main. Une fée.  
C'est en partis à cause de ce bouquin que je me suis faite tatouer ça, vestige d'un passé doux et tendre, mélangeant rêve et espoir, présent et future.  
Je jette un bref coup d'œil au deux amis qui se battes, souriant tendrement. Chaque un d'eux avait le même incrusté dans la peau, et si grey en avait déjà un sacré palmarès à son actif, sa avait été comme pour moi, le premier de natsu. On avait décidé de le faire après une soirée un peu trop arrosée, pour changer, galvaniser par l'euphorie du moment. Il n'avait pas une grande importance pour eux, et j'avais d'abord refuser qu'il le fasse, mais natsu m'avait sorti d'une voix inhabituellement sérieuse

 _La vie et un conte de fée, essayons d'en faire partie._ Il avait ensuite murmuré dans un sourire, _essayons de nous en rappeler. De nous rappeler de cet instant.  
_ il avait capter un message que je n'avais jusqu'à lors pas même imaginé. Il avait insufflé en moi l'espoir qui se brisait aujourd'hui, me ramenant cruellement à cette réalité que je tentais désespérément de fuir.

« **luce,** m'appelle gentiment natsu. **T'es encore dans la lune !  
\- ah ?** je grimace sous son air moqueur avant de me tourner vers le vendeur, **je vous le prend  
\- très bon choix mademoiselle ! **roucoule-t-il en l'enfournant dans un sac en papier, **passer une bonne journée !  
-merci **»

Je récupère le sachet après avoir payé, rejoignant natsu en deux enjambé. Il continu de se moquer de moi, avant de passer un bras au tour de mes épaules dans un geste affectif pour me plaquer contre lui. J'aime cette proximité, et l'espace d'un instant je fais abstraction du sourire vainqueur de grey, et des légères rougeurs de lisanna. Je me console en voyant le regard de mira, qui et prête a tout pour mettre sa sœur et natsu en ménage.  
la journée découle lentement, bercé par nos fou rire. L'ambiance et agréable et sereine, chaque uns y va de sa joie et vivre, luxus a même fini par nous rejoindre avec une amie, evergreen si ma mémoire et bonne, et il faut dire que le duo monopolise l'attention des ainés strauss. Lisanna, elle, reste collé à natsu, dépasser par la situation, après tout rien de plus normal, c'est celui qu'elle connaît le mieux.  
Nous nous arrêtons après un moment a un petit stand de pâtisserie, pour grignoter un bout. Natsu, vient vers moi, laissant grey et lisanna faire connaissance, pour lorgner sur ma pâtisserie.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu manges ?** hasarde-t-il  
\- **des roulet a la cannelle.** Je réponds la bouche pleine  
\- **tu m'en donne un bout ?  
-quoi ?** je m'offusque, **pas question ! va-t'en chercher !  
-aller luce ! fait pas ta méchante**. Implore-t-il»

Il se penche en avant pour mordre dans la pâtisserie, que je recule brusquement, manquant de tomber. Loin de le décourager, il voit ça comme un jeu, ou une sorte de défis, et se jette sur moi pour agripper mon poignet avec fermenter. Ni une ni deux, il tire dessus pour me forcer à avancer, riant sous mes protestations.  
Je m'apprête à la repousser quand je sens ses lèvres s'enrouler sur mes doigts, mon corps frisonne sous le contact involontaire de sa langue sur ma peau, je manque presque de lâcher un soupire d'aise sous le contact.  
Sa bouche remonte aussi vite qu'elle et venue se déposer là, mais dans mon esprit embrumé, elle semble prendre un temps fou, et rapidement mon esprit s'égare, imaginant cette bouche se poser ailleurs, cette langue glisser sur d'autre partie de mon anatomie.  
je ferme les yeux pour savourer la caresse inédite et parallèlement calmer mes ardeurs, mais c'est vint. Je les rouvres brusquement sentant les doigts du rose relâcher la prise au tour de mon poignet, je reste interdite, ressentant la brulure de ma peau a vif.

« **tu vois !** scande-t-il fièrement, **c'était pas si terrible de partager !** »

Sa voix me ramène sur la terre ferme, pour masquer mon malaise et mon désir grandissant, je lui assène un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule en le sermonnant, ce qui l'amuse beaucoup. Il coule un regard attendrit sur moi, avant de me ramener contre lui, s'excusant faussement dans une étreinte qui paraît brusque mais qui l'ais bien moins en réalité. Je sens ses mains glisser sur mes hanches, et son rire résonner dans mes oreilles comme la plus belle des mélodies.  
Je savoure l'étreinte bien plus que je ne le devrais avant de le repousser pour rejoindre le duo que forme grey et lisanna en le traitant d'imbécile.

« **On devrait aller chercher des lanternes avant de rejoindre la petite montagne** , s'exclame mira, **sinon, il n'y aura plus de place.  
-bonne idée ! **se ravis lisanna en agrippant le bras de natsu. »

Je fais mine de ne pas voir leur rapprochement, que je convoite pourtant, rejoignant grey. Le soleil commence à décliner et il connaît mon aversion pour la nuit, il me glisse une petite remarque sur ma mine renfrogner, que j'esquive déloyalement en le snobant pour engager la discussion avec luxus.  
Luxus et un vestige du passé, l'unique fils d'un riche entrepreneur, contraint de côtoyer la crème de la crème de l'hypocrisie et de l'autosuffisance. Il connaît ma situation mais n'en parle jamais, préférant l'ignorer. Je lui suis reconnaissant de fermer les yeux, quoi que ce ne soit pas vraiment surprenant, après tout comme moi, il a fui sa vie d'avant. Il me jette une œillade inquiète lorsque je m'immobilise brusquement, le teint pâle.  
Sa main, immense, se pose sur mon épaule, me forçant à détacher mes yeux d'un stand, pour les accrocher à son visage impassible. Je lis les questions qui afflux dans ses iris, y répondant par un sourire factice, qui semble lui convenir.  
Mais grey, lui, ne s'en contente pas, jetant un regard dans la foule avec empressement.

« **y a un problème ?** demande soudain lisanna, toujours au bras de natsu, le visage tourné vers nous.  
\- **pas du tout** , je déclare finalement, après un petit temps de latence, **j'ai juste vu un stand qui me plaisait.  
\- oh !  
\- le qu'elle ?** s'empresse de demander mira  
\- **celui des poissons.** Je crispe un sourire sur mon visage.  
\- **Viril !** s'écrie à son tour elfman, qui était pour le moment trop occuper a fourrer sa langue dans la bouche d'evergreen, **il y as un stand qui me tente pas loin !  
\- dans ce cas, **débute malicieuse mira, **allons-y** »

Grey, peu convaincu, me jette un regard inquiet, avant de suivre le groupe sur la défensive. Ce garçon et beaucoup trop perspicace à mon gout. Ça ne manque pas au regard de natsu, qui délaisse la jolie blanche, pour me rejoindre, attrapant délicatement ma main pour me trainer au stand. Il s'agenouille devant le bac, m'incitant à faire de même, pendant que notre petit groupe c'est légèrement disperser à ses alentours. Le vendeur me tend une épuisette en papier dans un sourire mutin, que j'attrape avec excitation, faisant abstraction de la peur qui broie mes entrailles.  
je tente d'attraper un premier poisson, mais le papier se déchire sous les mouvements brusque et désespéré de l'animal, me faisant soupirer de frustration.  
je réitère plusieurs fois l'expérience, avant furieuse, de lâcher l'énième épuisettes détruite, sous le rire de natsu.

« **Eh bien va si** , je gronde, **si tu es si fort, montre moi !  
\- oh ! c'est un défis ?** sourit-il ravis  
\- **fait le, c'est tout !  
\- oh non**, s'exclame-t-il tout à coup sérieux **, si c'est un défis, je veux une récompense.  
\- t'est vraiment un gamin**. Je passe mes doigts sur mon visage en soufflant, **qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** il hausse les épaules, **très bien, ce que tu veux, mais si tu perd ?  
\- ca n'arrivera pas. **Sourit-il »

Je le vois quémandait une autre épuisette, avant de se pencher devant le bac, le visage crispé sous la concentration. Il glisse habillement le morceau de papier, coinçant un poisson qu'il remonte lentement à la surface, pour le déposer dans un bac, sous le regard admiratif du vendeur.

« **Eh bien mon garçon !** félicite-il, **c'est pas tous les jour qu'on voit ça ! tiens, ton poisson.  
-merci ! **il se tourne vers moi triomphant, **alors ?** »

Je lâche un petit hoquet de surprise, faisant la navette entre son visage satisfait et le sac en plastique qui contient le poisson. Comment ?  
Il pouffe sous mon air méduser, frottant le haut de mon crane en riant d'un rire franc, puis, comme s'il avait compris mes pensées, il ajoute l'air de rien.

« **Mon père m'y emmène tous les ans, à la fin ont fini par chopper le truc.  
\- tu te moques de moi ?** je lâche abasourdi  
- **non, pourquoi ?  
-tricheur !** je gronde en frappant son épaule. »

Son rire redouble, et a aucun moment il ne se défait de cette lueur malicieuse qui brille dans ses rétines vert d'eau. Je gonfle les joues, vexé d'avoir été si facilement manipulé, et pour toute tentative de paix, il m'offre le poisson, me décrochant un sourire attendrit malgré moi.  
On rejoints les membres de notre petit groupe au conte goute, subissant pour ma part les railleries de grey, et les félicitations de lisanna pour natsu. Elle retrouve vite les côtés du rose, débutant une conversation que je ne comprends pas et qui je dois bien l'avouer ne m'intéresse pas, ma préoccupation et tout autre. Grey profite de notre tête à tête, pour m'interroger sur mon comportement passer, peu dupe à mon histoire de poisson. Il grimace d'ailleurs en voyant la bête au écaille rouge rosé tourner en rond.

« **tu vas pas garder ça ?** ose-t-il avec une pointe d'écœurement  
 **\- pourquoi pas ?** je demande surprise, avant d'hausser un peu le ton pour être entendu par l'autre duo, **je pense même l'appeler natsu !  
\- hey ! **gronde le principal concerner en nous faisant face  
 **\- c'est vrais qu'il on le même quotient intellectuel.** Ajoute grey moqueur **  
\- t'as dit quoi pervers ?** »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'une dispute éclate, nous faisant rire avec lisanna. C'est qu'ils ne leurs en faut vraiment pas beaucoup. Je glisse un regard amuser dans la foule, captant le geste d'un des villageois, dans une tenue pour le moins anormal en ce jour d'hanami. Je me fige, comprenant exactement de quoi il s'agit. J'amorce un mouvement de recul, le cœur battant a tout rompre, j'ai l'impression qu'il va finir par me perforer le corps. Je me retourne brusquement vers lisanna, profitant de la bataille pour leur fausser compagnie.

« **tu peux me garder ça** , je demande en lui mettant le poisson et mon sac dans les bras, **je reviens, on…** j'hésite, **vous n'avez qu'à y aller, je vous rejoins plus tard !  
\- ah, mais **»

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir, que je traverse déjà la foule a toute jambe, maintenant le tissu de mon vêtement pour me permettre d'effectuer de plus grand geste. Je n'ose pas faire volte-face, de peur de le voir. Il faut que je me tire d'ici le plus vite possible.  
Je bifurque entre des stands dans l'espoir de lui faire perdre ma trace, mais c'est peine perdu, a peine arriver à la lisière des haut immeubles, qu'une main puissante agrippe mon poignet, me ramenant à son propriétaire de façon trop brusque, manquant de me faire trébucher. Paniquée, je porte une main sur son tors dans l'espoir de le repousser, me débattant de toute mes forces pour le faire lâcher prise. Je griffe sa peau sens ménagement, jouant des coudes et frappant des pieds, mais rien n'y fait.  
Je suis à deux doigts d'hurler, lorsqu'il plaque une main sur ma bouche, me coupant un court instant la respiration. Je sens mes nerfs lâcher, submerger par la colère de grosse larmes amer roule sur mes joues. _Putain !_  
je continue de me débattre avec hargne, mais mon bourreaux fait facilement le double de mon poids et une bonne tête de plus que moi, la pénombre m'empêche de bien discerner son visage, mais l'aura cruelle qu'il dégage suffit à m'en faire une idée.

« **tu vas te calmer à la fin !** s'énerve-t-il en me secouant violemment »

La colère remonte en force jumelé à la panique qui broie mon corps, d'un geste désespérer je bascule la tête en avant, prenant l'impulsion suffisante pour reculer de toute mes forces, frappant son visage. Il lâche sa prise en jurant lors que j'entends un craquement, les mains placarder sur son nez probablement brisé. Je m'écroule sur le sol, écorchant mes genoux, avant de me relever piteusement. A peine sur mes pieds, que je m'écroule à nouveau sur le sol, la joue brulante et la lèvre en sang. Il n'y et pas aller de main morte. Je gémis sous l'impact, embrassant les gravas sur le sol. Ma tête tourne douloureusement, mais je me fait violence pour me relever, encore.

je profite du saignement abondant de son nez et de son inattention, pour frapper son tibia, le faisant courber le genoux, c'est juste ce qu'il me faut pour m'enfuir. Mon chignon ne ressemble plus à rien, de longues mèches volages colle la peau humide de mon front, d'autre virevolte devant mes yeux, réduisant d'avantage ma vision déjà trouble.  
j'entends quelqu'un crié mon nom avec fureur, probablement l'homme que je viens d'agresser, il et sur mes talons ça ne fait aucun doute. Je bifurque encore et encore, bousculant sans ménagement les passants, ma vue se trouble toujours plus sous les larmes, me donnant l'impression d'avancer dans un brouillard épais, presque toxique, ma respiration se saccade d'avantage, rendant ma bouche aussi sèche que le plus aride des déserts. La chaleur caractérielle des plaies ouvertes brûle ma lèvre inférieure qui as, j'imagine, déjà du doubler de volume, mes pieds fraichement débarrasser des getas s'écorches à chaque seconde sur les gravats, pourtant je n'ai pas mal, l'adrénaline brouille tous mes sens, étouffe la douleur physique pour ne laisser que l'autre, poignarder mon cœur à mesure que le temps s'écoule.

Un bref moment d'inattention, un bref moment, c'est tout ce qu'il aura fallu pour que je me face prendre. Sept putains d'années à jouer à cache-cache, à faire attention, à craindre tout, à disparaître au première lueur de l'aube, à réprimer mes envies, mes désirs, à toujours plus m'isoler des gens, à craindre l'amitié, l'amour, et voilà qu'il aura fallu une soirée, une minute pour que tous mes efforts ce brises en éclats tranchants. _Stupide fille._  
Je butte sur un caillou, m'étalant grossièrement sur le sol dans un râle roque. La douleur remonte en flèche dans mon esprit, avant de disparaitre, noyé par la peur qui m'étouffe. Mon genou et fichu, la peau d'ordinaire blanche et lisse qui la recouvre et déchiqueté, suintant un sang rouge vif, agressif. J'admire un instant le liquide brunâtre rouler sur mon talon pour se perdre dans les gravas immaculés, la caresse brulante m'arrache un rire presque dément, mais rapidement les larmes de fureur, de désespoir s'y mêlent. _Je n'y retournerais pas.  
_

« **Est-ce que tout va bien mademoiselle ?** demande un passant en me tendant une main compatissante. »

Non, bien sûr que non, j'ai envie de lui hurler, pourtant, je me contente simplement de me relever, essuyant rageusement le sang qui coule de ma lèvre, jetant un bref coup d'œil derrière mon épaule. Mon corps se glace instantanément en voyant trois hommes se diriger vers moi, je peux facilement voir leurs armes dépasser sous leurs vestes de costume noir. Un sourire amer étire ma bouche, _on ne joue plus pas vrai ?_  
je n'ai aucune alternative, aucune possibilité d'échappatoire, ça ne fait aucun doute, et d'ici quelques minutes ils vont finir par m'avoir.  
je reprends ma course effrénée, cherchant dans les méandres de mon esprit une solution. Une idée, totalement impensable, s'illumine dans mon esprit fatigué, et ni une ni deux, j'attrape sur un étale une paire de ciseaux, avant de me réfugier entre deux cabanons. J'enroule mes doigts tremblant dans mes cheveux avant de couper sèchement, admirant les longues mèches rouler sur mes épaules pour s'écraser sur le sol. Je retiens un haut le cœur, pinçant mes lèvres avec plus de force que je ne l'aurais crue. J'ai l'impression de trahir la seule personne qui m'ait jamais aimé.  
Je secoue la tête pour chasser ses pensées idiotes, je n'ai pas le temps de me morfondre, je dois me concentrer sur l'instant présent. Je repars à toute jambe, maintenant fermement la pauvre arme entre mes doigts, dans l'espoir d'avoir de quoi me défendre, de quoi tout arrêter une fois pour toute. Je crispe tellement mes doigts sur l'objet que mes jointures blanchisse a vu d'œil, me faisant grimacer.

Perdu dans mes réflexions je ne vois pas la silhouette sombre face à moi, ni sa jambe légèrement tendu, et lorsque j'en prend enfin conscience c'est trop tard, ma cheville bute lourdement contre l'obstacle, et je dégringole sur le sol, dans un rouler bouler interminable jusqu'au bas de la cote. Je mords avec force ma lèvre pour ne pas hurler de douleur, le regard encré sur ma paire de ciseaux profondément enfoncé dans mon épaule. _Putain !_  
le sang tache le tissu du kimono, colorant les fleurs de mort avec une rapidité effarante. Qu'elle putain d'ironie ! J'entends les brindilles craquer sous le poids de mon bourreau, la terre fraichement tourner se mélange à celle ocre du sang et de mes larmes, se rependant dans ma bouche comme une promesse de mort. Est-ce que c'est la fin ?  
Je redresse mon visage avec lenteur, enroulant mes doigts sur la paire argentée, enfonçant malgré moi d'avantage la tige aiguisée dans ma chair _. Putain que ça fait mal_.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur lorsqu'une main, immense, entre dans mon champ de vision, crispant tous mes muscles. Je me perds dans la contemplation malsaine de ses longs doigts à la peau sèche, certainement rugueuse, déglutissant avec peine. Je n'ai plus la force de me défendre, tout mon corps et douloureux, ma raison floue, pourtant je sens le signal d'alarme s'époumoner dans mon corps, me hurler de me lever, encore, de me battre, toujours.  
Je crispe ma mâchoire, tirant d'un coup sec l'arme blanche incrusté dans ma chair pour la planter devant lui. Le sang éclabousse sa main le faisant grogner de mécontentement, mais il continue son ascension, agrippant mon poignet pour me relever, sans se soucier du ciseau que je secoue faiblement devant moi comme dernier rempart.

 **« Putain !** hurle-t-il furieux, sa voix se fait tout as coup plus anxieuse, **dans quel état tu t'es mise. »**

Je reconnais se timbre particulier, cette voix roque, cassante. Je lève faiblement les yeux pour le détailler, cette peau chaude, parsemer de millier d'étoiles argentés. Son air sauvage, animal, rehausser par ses canines trop longues. Il et un prédateur né, et je suis la proie, malgré tout je me détends sous sa poigne, lui décrochant un faible sourire d'excuse.  
Il ne me fera pas de mal, c'est une certitude, pourtant, une part de moi craint qu'il ne fasse partie des hommes en noir. Qu'il soit venu me chercher une bonne fois pour toute.

« **Il faut que tu te tires**. Ajoute-il enfin, **cette fois c'est du sérieux lucy. Il ne te laissera pas t'en sortir.** Sa voix se fait plus profonde. **D'aucune manière.  
** **\- oh.** »

Alors voilà ou nous en sommes arrivés ? je souris bêtement, finalement _il_ me connaît mieux que je l'aurais cru. J'étouffe un cri de surprise, en sentant les mains glacées du jeune homme caresser ma cuisse, pas que ce soit spécialement voulu. Il déchire d'un mouvement sec un parti de mon vêtement, pour en faire trois bandes bien distincte, avant de l'enrouler sur ma plaie, arrêtant le saignement abondant. Il se place face à moi, maintenant mes épaules pour m'obliger à lui tenir tête, et certainement aussi pour m'empêcher de tomber.

« **Il y as trente-trois hommes repartis dans la ville** , débute-il d'un calme olympien, **ils connaissent tous tes déplacements, et les lieux que tu pourrais rejoindre**. Il soupire, **si jamais tu vas chez l'un de tes amis, il n'hésiterons pas lucy.** **  
** **\- oui.** Je souffle abasourdis par cette nouvelle.  
\- **ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'ils te traque, et cette fois ils y ont mis les moyens**. Sa voix descend dans les graves, **ta seule chance c'est la forêt.** »

Ma voix bute dans ma gorge, incapable de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, alors quoi ? ça y est ? c'est la fin ? le désespoir m'accable brusquement, faisant flancher mes jambes, sans la poigne ferme de mon ancien ami, aucun doute que j'aurais rejoint le sol. Il semble voir le désarroi qui me submerge, m'étouffe, mais il et totalement impuissant à tous mes questionnements. Malhabile il glisse une main sur mon dos pour le frotter d'un mouvement souple et maitrisé.  
Est-ce que ça sert encore à quelque chose de se battre ?  
j'ai l'impression d'avoir atteint ma limite depuis si longtemps. Je fatigue de cette situation, de cette vie. Un sourire amer colore mon visage tuméfié, j'ai eu dans cette vie, bien plus que j'espérer au côté de mes amis, passé comme présent, j'ai vécu comme je l'entendais pendant sept années, peut-être était-il temps d'y mettre un point final.

« **Je ne gagnerais pas.** Ma voix se brise sous cette horrible constatation.  
\- **tu dois te battre lucy, encore**. Il s'énerve tout as coup, **ta vie a tellement peu de valeur pour que tu l'abandonne ?! Merde ! que fais-tu de tes amis ? de levy ? Comment crois-tu qu'elle va réagir si je lui annonce que tu as baissé les bras ! lucy réveille-toi bon sang !  
\- gajeel. **Je murmure estomaquée **»**

Je reste interdite face à ce long monologue. Il me tend un sac noir dans ce sourire triomphant qui as fait craquer ma plus vieille amie. Il me fait signe d'y jeter un œil, et mon dieu, je lâche un petit hoquet de surprise en sortant des vêtements, mes yeux roulant sur les provisions qu'il m'as faite, et la petite liasse de billet au font.

« **qu'est-ce que ?  
\- j'avais prévu cette éventualité.** Il passe une main dans sa chevelure corbeau avec désinvolture, **aller grouille maintenant.** »

J'opine en silence, retirant sans la moindre pudeur mon vêtement, pour enfiler un tee-shirt moulant noir et un jean déchiré. Je glousse moqueuse en enfilant le perfecto et la paire de bottine en cuir sombre. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style d'habit, mais il convient parfaitement à celui de gajeel. Ainsi, avec ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux désordonnée, je ressemble à une sorte de yenkee. Il ne manque plus qu'une batte de baseball ou une longue chaine en fer, pour parfaire mon look. Au moins, ainsi, je n'aspire pas la moindre sympathie, au contraire, ma lèvre fendue me donne un mauvais genre, qui en ferait fuir plus d'un.

« **Je vais essayer de les retenir. Aller tire toi !** s'écrit-il en remontant la pente  
\- **gajeel !** j'appelle, **merci.** Il opine en silence, mal a l'aise, **embrasse levy pour moi.  
\- ouais ouais !** grogne-t-il les joues rosie, **essaye de pas te faire attraper**. »

Je rigole face à son air renfrogner, avant de partir en sens opposé. Je suis dans le petit parc centrale, il me faut passer au travers du festival, si je veux avoir une chance de rejoindre le foret. Avec gajeel de mon côté, mes chances de m'en sortir remonte doucement, mais pas suffisamment.  
je me glisse dans la masse, surprise de voir les gens me jeter de drôle de regard, m'esquivant presque lorsque je suis trop proche. Qu'elle drôle d'impression que d'aspirer la crainte.  
Malheureusement, dans cette tenue, on ne peut pas dire que je passe inaperçu, bien au contraire. Je me force à paraître le plus neutre possible, marchant d'un pas égal.  
Pourtant je n'en mène pas large, ma main droite tremble légèrement sous la panique, ma lèvre me tire affreusement et pour couronner le tout je boite maladroitement. Je préfère ne pas imaginais la tête que j'ai, mes cheveux couper de façon archaïque, je peux sentir sur ma nuque les différences de tailles de certaine mèche. Je dois être épouvantable.

j'entends un cris derrière moi, et avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, je me sent partir en avant, évitant la chute grâce à un bras puissant qui encercle mon bras meurtrie, m'arrachant un bref gémissement plaintif.

 **« Désolé !** s'écrit mon assaillant, **ça va ?** »

Il et penchait au-dessus de moi, tirant un peu pour me remettre totalement sur mes pieds. Mon cœur ratte un battement lorsque je croise ses yeux vert d'eau. Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de faire les montagnes russes depuis le début de matinée. Je me crispe davantage en voyant la lueur de panique qui brille dans ses yeux. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se fait emporter par une masse noire.

« **Putain natsu grouille toi !** hurle le nouvel arrivant, **on as pas le temps ! fait chier !** »

Grey passe devant moi sans même un regard, je peux voir chaque un de ses muscles tendus par l'effort et la panique. Ils me cherchent ? je les vois disparaître dans la foule, incapable de leur signaler que je suis là. Je souris au vide, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. Heureusement que mon visage était caché par mes cheveux, sinon, natsu m'aurait reconnu. J'en suis sûr. Je ne peux pas les entrainer dedans, je sais que grey ne me le pardonnera surement pas, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Etre avec moi devient trop dangereux, et il est hors de question qu'ils en pâtissent.

je reprends mes esprits continuant la marche en silence, je reste cependant en alerte, prête a me défendre s'il le faut.  
La forêt me semble immense, profonde et sinistre, mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est mon unique destination. Une fois sur de ne pas être suivis, j'emprunte un petit chemin de terre, longeant les arbres sinueux et l'épaisse végétation. Je sais que si je continue dans cette voie je finirais par déboucher sur la maison de natsu, plus loin il y a un embranchement, je prendrais à droite au lieu de suivre le court d'eau qui se profile à l'horizon. Je ne peux pas mettre ignir en danger.  
Je remarque dans la pénombre, la silhouette fluide d'une femme, à n'en pas douter, à voir la tenue qu'elle porte, je dirais qu'elle faisait partie de l'hanami. Que fait donc une fille seule dans les bois ?  
j'hésite à l'interpeler, peut-être fait-elle partis du groupe qui me pourchasse ? je prie pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.  
Elle semble me remarquer enfin, car elle bifurque sur elle-même pour me faire face, plissant les yeux pour bien me distinguer dans l'obscurité naissante.

« **Lucy ?** appelle une voix fluette. **C'est toi ?  
-lisanna ? **je m'étouffe »

Je l'entends s'agiter, réduisant en deux enjamber la distance qui nous sépare, pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle serre de toute ses forces, comme si j'allais m'évaporer.  
Je ne connais pas la blanche depuis très longtemps, à vrais dire c'est plus sa sœur ainé que je côtoie, en partis grâce à son bar, mais je sais que la jeune femme est tout ce que j'aurais voulu devenir. Elle m'avait tout de suite dérangé, sa timidité, sa douceur, sa candeur. Tout m'avait irrémédiablement amené à la détester a la minute ou j'avais plongé dans ses grand yeux bleu. Cette fille me renvoyait à ma propre image, bien avant tout ça, quand tout était encore doux et voluptueux dans ma vie. J'avais immédiatement mis une barrière entre nous, me refusant à créer des liens d'amitiés par pur jalousie.

Oh oui, je la jalousais du plus profond de mon âme, parce que j'avais l'obscure sentiment de me voir, de me voir comme j'aurais dû être. Elle me renvoyait sans cesse à ce que j'étais devenue par nécessité, et je détestais ça.  
malgré tous mes effort, ce rejet perpétuel, j'avais fini par m'y attacher. Comment ça aurait pu en être autrement ? elle était tellement compréhensive et chaleureuse. Alors j'avais recracher ma frustration autrement, poussant toujours plus la jeune femme dans les bras du rose, j'espérais ainsi vivre cette amour impossible à travers elle.

« **Est-ce que tout vas bien ?** je l'entend murmurais, **Oh mon dieu lucy !** hurle-t-elle brusquement, **ton visage !  
-oh ça. **Je soupire, **ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais la lisanna ?  
\- non ce n'est pas rien ! tu es blessée !** élude-t-elle furieusement **, il faut appeler les autres, attend !** »

Elle se saisit de son téléphone, composant rapidement le numéro de natsu, encore secoué par son comportement je ne réagis pas, trop estomaqué, mais la première intonation me ramène à la réalité. Brusquement je frappe sa main, lui faisant lâcher le combiner, je peux entendre la voix du rose s'élever dans la forêt. Ils ne doivent pas me trouver. Je me penche pour couper la communication, éteignant par la même occasion le téléphone. Lisanna me regarde incrédule.

« **Ne les appelle pas.** Je déclare simplement.  
\- **mais enfin** , tente-elle plus doucement  
\- **comment** , je la coupe, **comment tu as su que c'était moi ?  
\- oh, heu, grâce à ta main.** Elle sourit mal à l'aise, **j'ai reconnu ton tatouage.** »

 _Oh._ C'est sûr qu'il ne passe pas inaperçu. Je farfouille dans mon sac en grimaçant, mon bras me lance terriblement. Il va vraiment falloir que je m'en occupe. Je sors un morceau de mon kimono, une bandelette que gajeel m'as coupé, pour l'enrouler sur ma main, cachant la marque.

« **Lucy qu'est ce qui se passe ?** ose-t-elle  
\- **je suis désolé lisanna** , je murmure, **est-ce que tu pourras transmettre un message pour moi a grey ?  
\- un message ?  
\- dit lui,** j'inspire douloureusement, **dit lui juste que je suis désolé, pour tout, et dit lui merci, sincèrement.  
\- quoi ? lucy, je ne comprends pas. **»

Je souris simplement comme toute réponse. Je l'enlace maladroitement, avant de partir en courant, aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent, sous les cris paniqués de lisanna.  
La foret et immense et profonde, si je m'y engouffre assez longtemps je devrais pouvoir rejoindre la ville la plus proche et prendre le train. Forte de cette conclusion, je redouble d'effort pour courir plus vite, évitant du mieux possible de chuter.  
Après un bon moment, je me laisse tomber sur le sol, appuyant mon dos contre l'écorce rêche d'un vieil arbre. L'adrénaline m'a quittée depuis longtemps, et le contre coup et terrifiant. Tout mon corps me lance douloureusement, mes oreilles bourdonnent et ma peau me semble gelé à chaque seconde un peu plus. Je crois avoir un peu trop surestimé mes capacités physiques. _Fait chier._  
Mes forces m'abandonne aussi sûrement que le jour succède à la nuit, réduisant ma vision a l'état d'un faible trait lumineux. _Je vais mourir ici ? seule ?_

cette perceptive m'amuse plus qu'elle me désole, après tout c'est ce qui pourrait m'arriver de mieux. Je n'aurais alors plus peur, et je pourrais rejoindre les étoiles, rejoindre ceux qui nous ont quittés avant, être celle que j'aurais dû être.  
Je souris, un sourire délicat, tendre. J'accepte avec plaisir la conclusion a cette vie. Mes muscles se détendent complètement, ma vision se trouble totalement, m'engouffrant dans une obscurité réconfortante et totale. Je peux sentir mon corps se balancer doucement de gauche à droite, et la vie qui m'entoure poursuivre son court, du vent sur le feuillage, aux chants des oiseaux, en passant par le grésillement des insectes tout autour. Je me perds dans se méli-mélo de sensation avec plaisir.

« **Lucy** »

Mon cocon voluptueux se fissure doucement, qui m'appelle ? je farfouille dans ma mémoire, à qui appartient cette voix ? je ne trouve aucun visage à mettre dessus, aucun nom pour lui répondre. Ce n'est que du vent, un murmure lointain étouffé, ça n'as plus son d'importance.

« **Lucy** »

Pourquoi persiste-il ? mon corps se débat brusquement dans les bras réconfortant de la mort, j'aspire plus que tout as resté nicher en son seins et pourtant j'agis en son inverse, la repoussant avec hargne. Cette voix ne peut-elle pas se taire ? elle me semble tout à coup si forte, comme un hurlement désespéré, un cri déchirant. Comme un appelle à l'aide.

« **Lucy** »

Pourquoi cette voix est aussi chaude ? j'ai le sentiment qu'elle consume ma peau, pourtant cette chaleur n'est pas agressive, ni même douloureuse, au contraire, elle apaise la douleur de ma chair et celle de mon âme. Ma bouche s'emplit d'un gout délicat, sucré, me faisant saliver davantage sous les caresses tendre de ces flammes invisibles.  
Qui es-tu ?

« **Lucy** »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent tout à coup, agressant mes rétines fragiles. J'ouvre la bouche, mais rien n'en sort, au contraire, l'air s'engouffre avec violence dans mes poumons, m'arrachant une quinte de toux. A qu'elle moment avais-je arrêté de respirer ? je me débats faiblement, repoussant les deux mains qui maintiennent mes épaules. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?!  
je redresse mon visage, dans un hélant presque désespéré, jaugeant du mieux possible mon vis à vis.

« **Lucy, est-ce que ça va ?** **tu es brulante de fièvre. Mon dieu, il faut appeler les secours !  
\- non. **Chaque syllabe brule ma gorge, me faisant grimacer.  
- **mais enfin !** s'énerve mon vis avis, **tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! si on ne fait rien tu vas mourir !  
-je t'en prie.** Je souffle à bout de force »

Ma tête tourne dangereusement, je ne tiendrais pas éveiller encore longtemps. Je me sens tirer sur le côté, prenant maladroitement appuie sur mes pieds endoloris. Un bras encercle ma taille avec force, me maintenant pour l'instant debout. J'amorce un pas, suivant le rythme imposé sans émettre la moindre réclamation. Je n'en ai pas le courage.  
je n'arrive pas à discerner les traits de son visage, ni même celle de sa voix, elle me semble si lointaine, si obscure, pourtant je sais que c'est celle qui m'as appelé.  
nous nous arrêtons finalement après un moment de marche, immobile face à un imposant chêne.

« **Ecoute. Tu vas devoir grimper, je sais que c'est difficile, mais une fois là-haut, tu seras en sécurité**. »

 _Sécurité ? quel mot vulgaire._  
j'opine, agrippant avec peine ce qui ressemble à une échèle faite de bois et de corde. L'ascension me paraît interminable, si pénible pour chaque articulation de mon corps. Je manque de tomber à chaque mouvement, agrippant le bois avec toute la force qu'il me reste.  
pourquoi je continue de me battre ?  
Ma main bute contre une surface dur, mollement, je défais le loquer, poussant la trappe pour dans un ultime effort, me propulser à l'intérieur. Je traine pathétiquement mon corps vers ce qui ressemble à un matelas, à bout de souffle.  
Je me sens roulé sur le côté, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, rester éveillée et déjà un supplice en soit, alors parler. Je reconnais malgré la faible lumière d'une bougie fraichement allumé, des cheveux cours, lisse, d'un éclat irréel. C'est comme si un fragment de lune se tenait devant moi, scintillant avec force et douceur. Fasciné par les reflets rougeoyants qui dansent sur sa peau pale, j'en oublie ces mains qui s'affairent à me retirer mes vêtements. Chaque mouvement forcé et d'une douleur intenable, mais je ne crie pas, ne réagit pas. Je me laisse faire comme un pantin désarticulé, privé de ses ficelles. Sa voix s'élève comme une énième caresse dans la froideur de l'obscurité, un chant doux et cotonneux, dont chaque mot perd son sens, une simple voix dépourvue de logique. C'est doux, si doux.

La morsure du métal froid m'arrache un crie sinistre, brisant ma voix dans ma gorge. La douleur a atteint un paroxysme tel que j'en perd les dernières forces qui me maintienne éveillé. Je sombre.

La lumière vive du jour chauffe la peau mise à nue de mon buste, me forçant à m'éveiller. Je me sens bien, et parallèlement terriblement nauséeuse. Mon corps subit le contre coup de ma journée de fuite, éveillant courbatures et douleur vive. Je me retiens à plusieurs occasions d'hurler de douleur, pinçant mes lèvres toujours plus fort. Après plusieurs tentatives avortées, j'arrive à me redresser, prenant appuis contre le mur de bois. Ou suis-je déjà ?

Je détaille la pièce, elle est simple, un regroupement de planches de bois mal assemblées, ou l'espace entre certaines, me permettrait sans aucun doute de passer la main. C'est une cabane ? ça en as tout l'air, en tout cas. Il n'y a pour seule meuble, qu'une minuscule table, avec une chaise, quelques rangements maladroits, ou des bocaux poussiéreux s'entassent, au côté de verres fendus. Un rideau mité couvre à peine l'unique fenêtre.  
Sur les lattes de bois, quelques bougies au trois quarts fondu me signal qu'il n'y as clairement pas d'électricité ici, des morceaux de tissus et quelques livres jonches également le sol. Mon regard s'arrête sur une photographie perdue dans se foutoir, elle est cornée et jaunie par le temps, un peu comme les quelques posters et photo qui tapissent un pan de mur. Tiens, je n'y avais pas fait attention. Je prends appui sur mes bras pour me lever, mais échoue lamentablement. Mon corps et encore trop faible.

Je remarque mon épaule nue, fendu d'une dizaine de petit nœud noir. Des points de sutures ? mes sourcils se fronce derechef alors que la pointe de mes doigts frôle le corps étranger. Le touché et douloureux, ma plaie encore trop fraiche, mais c'est supportable. J'entends un grincement provenir du sol, d'un réflexe enfantin, je remonte le drap couvrant mes jambes sous mon nez, espérant bêtement me dissimuler au nouvel arrivant.  
Un éclat lunaire rencontre mes rétines, me faisant soupirer de soulagement. Je vois son corps s'extraire du vide, ses muscles se tendres sous l'effort, alors que ces mains s'agitent à remonter l'échèle. Une fois la tache accomplis, elle se décharge du sac qui recouvre son dos, tournant son visage vers moi pour me sourire.

« **Tu es réveillée.** Constate-elle avec soulagement. **Comment tu te sens ?  
\- mieux.** J'avoue gênée. **Lisanna, c'est toi qui m'as emmené ici ?  
\- oui. **Elle s'assoit face à moi, **on ne se connaît pas trop, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler sérieusement avec toi, mais tu peux être sur d'une chose lucy, tu peux me faire confiance.  
\- est ce que… **ma voix s'écorche sur mes lèvres, **enfin, tu sais…  
\- personne ne sais. **Lâche-t-elle rassurante.  
- **merci.** Je souffle de soulagement, **c'est toi qui m'as recousu ?  
-oh ? oui,** elle sourit fièrement, **ça a était un peu compliqué, mais rien de bien insurmontable. Après tout, je dois savoir gérer toute situation si je veux devenir chirurgien, non ?** »

Je souris pour toute réponse. Sans elle aucun doute que je serais morte. Elle sort de son sac une petite bouteille d'eau, et quelque boulette de riz gluant, l'air désolé. Sous ces recommandations je commence à manger, écoutant d'une oreille peu attentive ces innombrables excuses pour le repas qu'elle m'as préparé dans la matinée, le jugeant très mauvais, malgré le gout plutôt bon, je trouve, de l'aliment.

« **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est même plutôt le contraire.** Je déclare finalement. **Tout ça c'est ma faute.** »

Elle me jauge un instant, incertaine. J'imagine le nombre de question qui brule ces lèvres, pourtant elle reste muette, pour ne pas me brusquer j'imagine. Cette fille et bien trop yeux se reporte sur le mur décoré, y voyant une échappatoire je me lance, faisant abstraction de son combat intérieur.

« **ou somme nous exactement ?  
\- ici ?** un sourire attendrit étire sa bouche rosé, **c'est ma cabane avec natsu.  
\- ta cabane ?** je répète bêtement  
\- **oui, je connais natsu depuis que je suis enfant en faîte, c'est ignir qui nous as aidé à la fabriquer. C'est notre cachette secrète !  
-je vois.** »

Malgré tous mes efforts, elle remarque l'amertume qui me gagne, j'aimerais faire comme si cette annonce ne me touchait pas, mais je n'y arrive pas, devinant les photographies comme étant leur passée commun, _heureux_. Elle éclate de rire, masquant d'une main son sourire ravisant. C'est après un moment qu'elle arrive à se calmer, me jetant malgré tout un regard pétillant de malice. Elle lève un doigt pour me signaler de l'écouter attentivement.

« **Je vais te dire un secret** , confesse-t-elle, **mais il faudra après que tu m'explique ce qui se passe.** Voyant mon manque de réaction elle poursuit, **je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais, j'ai bien vu tes tentatives pour me mettre en ménage avec natsu. Mais c'est inutile.  
\- que-quoi ?** je bégaye, sous un nouveau rire de sa pars  
\- **j'aime natsu, du plus profond de mon cœur** , déclare-t-elle, **je ne le nierais pas, mais de cet amour propre à la famille. Natsu est juste un frère, rien de plus.** Elle me jette une œillade malicieuse **, et entre nous, c'est plutôt pour toi qu'il en pince !** »

Mon visage chauffe instantanément, et le pauvre bafouillage qui sort de ma bouche dans l'espoir de lui démontrer le contraire, ne trompe personne, à commencer par moi. Je me sens stupide de m'être fait prendre aussi facilement. La joie qui m'as un instant emplis, s'évapore aussi subitement. Fichu sentiments ! je me sens tellement en colère contre moi même, cette façade que j'avais ériger durant de longues années, venait de se briser. Non, elle l'était depuis longtemps, depuis deux années en faite, seulement, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant. J'avais laissé grey traverser la barrière, j'avais laissé natsu y élire domicile sans aucune résistance. Je m'étais laissée avoir avec tellement de facilité, prise au piège de sentiment grotesque. J'avais cracher sur tous ses efforts, sur ses années d'entrainements, d'abnégations. J'avais renié ce que j'étais, pour une vie illusoire, bercé de mensonge. Une enfant gâtée, voilà ce que j'étais, et j'avais tout foutu en l'air par pur caprice.

« **Lucy,** s'inquiète la blanche, **j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?  
-hum ? non, non,** je bafouille, **pas du tout.  
-alors pourquoi pleures-tu** ? »

 _traitre._  
je secoue la tête pour chasser mes larmes, offrant un sourire résigné à la blanche.

« **Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions** , j'annonce brutalement, **disons simplement que je suis recherché, et que ceux qui tentent de me mettre la main dessus sont loin d'être pleins de bonne attention pour ce qui tenterons de les en empêcher.** Je soupire, **je te suis reconnaissante pour tout lisanna, sincèrement, mais tu ne dois pas revenir me voir. C'est trop dangereux.  
\- recherché ?** répète-elle avec incompréhension **. Lucy, si tu as des problèmes, nous pouvons t'aider, nous sommes tes amis, je suis sûr que si on va voir la police ils…  
\- lisanna**, je la coupe, **votre amitié ne me sert à rien, ça ne résoudra aucun de mes problèmes, tu ne peux rien faire, ni toi, ni qui que ce soit. Ça ne vous regarde pas**. »

ma voix et tranchante, mes mots bien plus encore, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de les mêler à cette histoire. Je ne supporterais pas de les voir souffrir. Il mérite tellement mieux que ce que j'ai à offrir. Je gratifie lisanna d'un regard dur, dans l'espoir de la dissuader d'aller plus loin, de chercher à m'aider. Son expression tout à l'heure joyeuse a laissé place à une plus triste, presque vexé. Je crois qu'elle prend ma décision pour un manque de confiance.

« **je partirais demain matin** , j'annonce enfin, **tu n'as pas à t'en faire je ne serais plus qu'un lointain souvenir.  
\- comment tu peux dire ça. **Gronde-t-elle, **ça ne nous regarde pas ?! je n'ai peut-être pas mon mot à dire, mais grey ? il sillonne la ville depuis hier à ta recherche, il est mort d'inquiétude, et natsu ? mon dieu ! est-ce que tu te rend seulement compte de ce que tu dit ?!  
\- lisa-  
\- Non !** hurle-t-elle à bout, **tait-toi ! je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé avant, et j'en ai rien à foutre, que tu sois un prisonnier en cavale ou dealeuse de came, ça n'as aucune importance, par ce que pour nous tu es simplement lucy ! ton passé c'est que dalle, ce qui compte c'est ce que tu es maintenant ! Je ne te laisserais pas blesser natsu, ou même grey ! ils méritent des explications !** »

 _Pardon ?_  
Mon visage se crispe sous la colère, réunissant presque mes sourcils, mes mains trembles avec force. Est-elle idiote au point de croire que j'agis ici par plaisir ? que j'abandonne tout ceux que j'aime par caprice ? que c'est un choix personnel ? que cette situation m'amuse ?  
Je suis loin d'être en position de force, vulnérable, dénudé, je ne fais certainement pas le poids face à cette petite boule de nerf, mais rester immobile, silencieuse, passive et au-dessus de mes forces. Ca fait bien longtemps que j'ai choisi de ne plus l'être.

« **Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde**. Je grogne sur la défensive.  
\- **ce qui me regarde ?** elle crache avec fureur, **l'état de mes amis compte ! et malheureusement pour toi tu en fais partis ! putain ! comment tu peux être aussi insensible ?! tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu leurs fait vivre en ce moment ? ils ont perdu assez de proche comme ça, n'allonge pas la liste pour l'amour de dieu !** »

Chaque un de ses mots me perfore le cœur avec la cruauté d'une arme. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas comprendre que je fais ça justement pour les protéger ? comme si je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, ce que je leur fais subir. Comme si je l'avais choisi.  
Mon corps convulse douloureusement sous mes sanglots, ma dernière barrière et brisé, étaler sur le sol dans un millier d'éclats écarlate, me laissant totalement désemparé. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre contre quoi que ce soit, à commencer par mes sentiments. Je veux juste vivre, vivre normalement.  
Je ne veux plus mentir à personne, je ne veux plus me mentir en prétendant que tout ira bien, ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne l'as jamais été.  
Oh, levy, mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé, tellement désolé, tellement désolé… tout tes efforts réduit à néant, tous nos efforts gâchés par ce que je ne suis plus assez forte pour espérer. Pardon.  
je bascule ma tête entre mes jambes, maintenant mon crane dans l'espoir d'étouffer se surplus d'émotions, je dois me calmer, je dois me calmer, maintenant.

« **Lisanna !** hurle une voix de l'extérieur »

Mon corps se tend comme un ressort, chaque muscle contracté par la peur, le regard désormais rivé sur les lattes vieillies du plancher.  
la fille de lune me jette un regard inquiet, tirant lentement sur la trappe en me faisant signe de me taire. Elle sort jusqu'à son buste, s'étirant du mieux possible pour voir l'individu qui l'as interpellé.

« **Ignir ?** s'étonne-t-elle, **qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-ah !** souffle l'homme, **je me doutais que tu serais là ! natsu est avec toi ?  
\- natsu ? non, il devrait ?** ose-t-elle  
\- **j'essaye de le joindre depuis ce matin sans résultat, des hommes du gouvernement son chez moi, ils veulent lui parler.** Il soupire agacé, **j'avais espoir qu'il soit ici avec toi.  
\- non désolé. **Elle marque un temps d'arrêt, **qu'est-ce que… enfin, pourquoi y a-t-il des hommes du gouvernement chez toi ?  
\- je ne sais pas. Ils veulent parler de lucy je crois, ils m'ont posé des questions à son sujet.** Il grogne, **écoute j'y retourne, tu peux essayer de le joindre et lui dire de rentrer ?  
\- je vais essayer.** Assure-t-elle.  
- **merci.** »

Lentement elle reprend sa place, refermant soigneusement l'ouverture, pour me jaugeait avec une inquiétude largement partagé.  
s'ils sont chez natsu, ça signifie qu'il pense que je me cache, qu'ils me savent encore ici. _Merde._ Pour l'instant ils ne feront pas de mal à ignir, ni même natsu, mais la donne pourrait vite changer s'il se doute de quoi que ce soit, s'ils le suspectent d'être mis au courant.

« **C'est grave**. Ose lisanna.  
\- **je te demande pardon ?  
\- ce que tu as fait**, **est-ce que c'est grave ?** réitère-t-elle avec conviction. »

Je ne réponds pas, pas besoin, elle se doute facilement de la réponse à ma tête. Je la voix hésiter, visiblement elle est dans le même état d'esprit que moi, j'ignore quoi faire pour les protéger. Me rendre ? fuir immédiatement ?  
La chose qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir que je suis ici pour le moment, s'ils se trouvent mit dans la confidence, alors aucun doute que ces salopards le verront, et une fois prisonnier de leurs griffes, impossible d'en sortir.  
un plan, un plan, il me faut un plan, réfléchit lucy, quoi faire ?

Sortir de la cabane et un gros risque, en pleine journée et dans mon état actuel je ne pourrais pas me défendre ou fuir. Les options sont infimes, ils sont, si j'en réfère à ce que m'as dit gajeel, trop nombreux, me déplacer en pleine ville et donc proscrit. Fuir dans la foret dans l'espoir de rejoindre la gare et aussi relativement compromis, j'ai perdu trop de temps ici, ils doivent déjà avoir posté des hommes par précaution.  
Rester cacher dans la cabane jusqu'à ce que les choses se tasse n'est pas non plus envisageable, je mettrais alors lisanna en danger, et la rendrait par procuration coupable, ce qui n'est pas acceptable.  
Me battre ou me rendre ?

« **me battre, ou me rendre ?** je demande soudainement, la faisant sortir de sa transe, **qu'est-ce que je choisi ?  
\- tu me pose vraiment la question ? **»

Elle plonge ces grands yeux dans les miens, cherchant une réponse que je suis incapable de lui fournir. Je me sens totalement désemparé, jusqu'à lors j'avais toujours réussi à éviter cette situation, fuyant avant qu'ils n'aient la moindre chance de me pister, mais la donne avait changer.  
Un rire amer quitte mes lèvres, j'avais crus, bêtement, pouvoir effacer mon passer, pouvoir vivre ici, avec eux. J'avais cru qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait finalement à moi après toutes ses années de cavale. Quelle plaisanterie.  
Comment j'avais pu envisager de vivre sérieusement ici ? comment avais-je osé transgresser mes propres règles. Deux ans, deux ans à renier toute une vie, et voilà le résultat. C'était clairement inévitable, et j'avais été aveugle à ma propre condition, on ne peut pas échapper à son passer, à ce qu'on est.

« **Natsu, ou est-ce que tu es ?** »

J'entends la voix paniquée de lisanna engloutir chaque bruit environnant pour se rependre dans mes oreilles comme un venin. Pourquoi appelle-t-elle natsu ? elle ne doit pas lui en parler, surtout pas ! je lui fais signe de raccrocher, mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, me signalant d'un mouvement de bras de me taire.  
Elle semble si sûre d'elle, si adulte, loin de son air délicat et candide d'enfant.

« **Oui, bien sûr que je sais que lucy a disparu** , elle me lance un regard peiné, **calme-toi, je suis persuadée qu'elle va bien, elle avait surement quelque chose d'important à faire, mais oui, tu paniques pour rien.** Elle tente un maigre rire qui me paraît si amer, **grey est un imbécile ne l'écoute pas ! oui, oui, non, attend, je ne t'appelle pas pour ça, tu dois rentrer chez toi, quoi ?! non, écoute bon sang ! il y a des hommes chez toi, ton père te cherche partout, comment veux-tu que je sache ça ? non, j'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, tu sais bien que c'est mon petit havre de paix.** Elle glousse, **oui, ne t'en fais pas, rentre chez toi maintenant, laisse grey continuer les recherches, ton père a besoin de toi. Oui, bien sur ! fait gaffe à toi, ouais, salut.** »

Elle raccroche, perdant l'éclat qui éclairaient ses yeux quelques minutes plutôt, pour me toiser. Toute son assurance se brise, laissant la place à se visage paniqué, cette angoisse qui tors ses entrailles, cette angoisse qui m'ait si familière. Je me revois à mes seize ans, courir à en perdre haleine, hurlant et pleurant au ciel tout mon désespoir, toute ma peur. Je comprends mieux que qui qu'on que ce qu'elle récent en cet instant, seulement, elle, s'y est retrouvé par ma faute. Suis-je une malédiction sinistre qui plonge mon entourage dans le désespoir et la souffrance ?  
ces mains se pressent, ses doigts se tordent, son regard et fuyant, ses lèvres tremblantes. Je connais tous les tourments qui l'engloutissent, les choix qui s'imposent à elle, tout ce qui peut la faire chuter dans la folie. Des sentiments si récurant, si familier, pourtant elle ne devrait pas avoir à les subir, c'est mon fardeau, ma peine, ma punition. Lentement, je me traine jusqu'à elle pour l'enlacer avec toute la tendresse qui m'habite, cajolant son dos.

« **Je vais tout arranger lisanna** , je murmure, **je te le jure, alors pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état d'accord ?  
\- j'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur,** sa voix s'étouffe sous ces larmes, **mais je ne veux pas que tu te rende lucy, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Ils vont te faire du mal.  
\- il ne me feront rien,** j'assure, **ne t'en fais pas pour moi d'accord ? je me suis sortis de situation bien plus périlleuse !  
\- ne disparaît pas lucy,** sanglote-t-elle, **s'il te plait, ne disparaît pas comme ça.  
\- je ne vais pas disparaître lisanna. Rentre chez toi maintenant, je m'occupe du reste**. »

Elle relève son visage bouffit par les larmes, mais opine, me tendant un petit sachet, emplit de gélule rouge. Elle m'indique faiblement que sa ferra baisser ma fièvre, et que sa calmera mes douleurs.  
J'attends sagement qu'elle soit partie, pour commencer à m'affairer. Il n'y as plus une minute à perdre !  
je vide le contenu du sac sur le sol, contant les billets, les bouteilles d'eau, la nourriture. Avec tout ça, je devrais pouvoir survivre seule, trois jours, sans avoir besoin de me ravitailler. Gajeel a vraiment pensé à tout.  
j'enfile difficilement le haut noir, et le perfecto masquant ma blessure, puis mes chaussures, lissant mes cheveux rebelle. je grimace, j'ai pris ma décision.  
Je récupère un morceau de papier froissé dans le sac, et un stylo, pour griffonner dessus, ce n'est clairement pas glorieux comme adieu, et ils m'en voudront tous, c'est certain, mais je n'ai pas la force de leur tenir tête, et puis impulsif comme il est, il risque de me suivre, de se rendre coupables de mes fautes. Mon écriture est loin d'être raffiné et délicate, bien au contraire, de nombreuses ratures tache le blanc du papier, rendant mes excuses plutôt illisibles, mais je n'en ai que faire, je ne pourrais pas faire mieux de toute façon.

« **Lis' t'es là ?** »

Mon corps se crispe, mon dieu, il fallait qu'il arrive, maintenant. Mon regard s'accroche à l'échelle tranquillement enrouler devant la trappe, me faisant soupirer de soulagement, sans ça il ne pourra pas monter.  
J'attrape du bout des doigts le sac que je cache sous la table, avant de m'écraser contre le mur, les mains ramenées sur ma bouche, dans l'espoir de masquer ma respiration. C'est ridicule comme réaction, évidemment, un réflexe puéril qui ne m'avait jamais vraiment quitté dans les pires moments. C'est souvent dans ses moment-là, lorsque je me sens totalement désarmer, que mon subconscient prend le dessus, me renvoyant à l'enfant de six ans que je fus.  
je l'entend appeler une nouvelle fois en jurant, puis le silence, le silence terrifiant. Le sol se met soudainement à trembler, éclairé d'une faible lueur bleue. _Bon sang !  
_

 **« Lis'** , gronde-t-il, **je sais que tu es là, j'entends ton téléphone vibré**. Il soupire d'agacement, **aller fait moi monter.** »

Je m'écrase un peu plus conter le mur, retenant ma respiration. Pitié va-t'en, ne viens pas, pas maintenant, pas après le choix que j'ai fait. Je rabats mes jambes sur mon buste, sans jamais quitter la trappe des yeux, dans l'angoisse de la voir se soulever.

« **Très bien, tu ne me laisse pas le choix.** »

 _Le choix ? quel choix ?_  
Dans une autre situation, j'aurais sûrement rit à chaque un de ses jurons, le taquinant même dessus, dans une autre vie je l'aurais sûrement aimé plus que tout au monde, dans une autre vie, j'aurais probablement tout abandonner pour lui, mais dans cette vie, la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était de prier tous les dieux qu'il parte, qu'il parte à jamais et qu'il m'oubli.  
je ne croyais depuis bien longtemps plus en dieu, en aucun dieu, mais ma mère, elle, me répétait souvent que dieu, peu importe son nom, ou son nombre, n'était qu'amour. Il protégeait dans son sein les enfants égaré, apeuré, il donnait la force d'agir sans jamais s'en mêler, parce que c'était à nous de nous élever, de nos propres moyens, par ce qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire à notre place, évidemment. Alors il donnait son soutien inflexible, son amour inconditionnel dans l'attente patiente de nos actes.

est-ce que c'était péché que de l'implorer d'amener natsu a me détester ? était-ce le pire des vœux que de renier l'amour, pire d'espérer son contraire ?  
le bruissement des branches me ramena à la réalité, accélérant les battements déjà irrégulier de mon cœur, qu'était-il en train de faire ? un hoquet de surprise quitta mes lèvres lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cabane par l'unique fenêtre, poussant un énième juron en cognant son front contre son rebord.

Il se tient là, droit, les mains repliées sur son front luisant de transpiration, avait-il couru ? d'un mouvement lent , il laisse ses bras retrouver leurs emplacement initial, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce, détaillant chaque objets, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le téléphone.  
Toujours immobile, a peine masqué dans l'angle de la pièce, entre le mur et le bureau, je fixe avec effroi le dos du rose. Pour l'instant il ne m'a pas vu, c'est une bonne chose, mais s'il décidait d'inspecter plus minutieusement les lieux, aucun doute que je me ferais prendre.  
Je me sent tiraillée entre la joie de le voir, de pouvoir imprégner au fer rouge sa silhouette impeccable dans mes rétines, et la peur d'être découverte.  
il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de s'installer sur le futon, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il parait si fragile, si délicat, comme si le souffle trop fort du vent pouvait le briser. S'inquiéte-t-il tant que ça pour moi ? un sentiment de plaisir et de fierté gonfle mon buste, me faisant rougir de plaisir. J'avais beau me refuser à l'aimait, à accepter la perspective qu'il puise ressentir ça pour moi, voir ses attitudes me remplit toujours d'une certaine allégresse, surtout lorsqu'il agit ainsi pour moi.  
il porte son téléphone à sa bouche, ruminant en silence.  
Il n'a jamais été aussi beau, ce visage si sérieux, concentré, ses lèvres pincés dans une moue agacée. Ces longs doigts fins pianotent nerveusement sur sa cuisse, contractant chaque un de ses muscles à chaque sonnerie passée. Il dégage une aura chaude et réconfortante qui m'apaise bien malgré moi.

« **Grey ! bordel, ça fait des plombes que je t'appelle !** s'énerva-t-il en passant une main dans sa chevelure rose, **non, elle n'est pas là non plus, bien sûr que je cherche abruti !** un silence lourd s'engouffre dans la pièce, **Putain !** il donna un violent coup contre le mur, faisant trembler les lattes de bois, **ça me gonfle ! est c'est conard qui débarque chez moi ! sérieuse…ment, grey je te rappelle.** »

Le téléphone encore contre l'oreille il me fixait droit dans les yeux, incapable d'amorcer le moindre geste. Comme d'habitude c'est son impulsivité qui l'as mené là, qui l'a fait me trouver, et comme d'habitude je suis complètement à sa merci, accroché à ses yeux vert d'eau, comme on s'accroche à la vie.

 **« lu…cy ?** ose-t-il le souffle court»

Pas besoin de mots, pas besoin de geste pour se comprendre, et puis ce n'est pas une véritable question, juste une affirmation. Il semble étonné, confus, sa main se tend lentement vers moi, effleurant ma joue meurtrie pour se perdre dans mes cheveux, il attrape du bout des doigts une mèche qu'il roule entre son indexe et son pouce, fronçant les sourcils, cherchant une réponse qui ne vient pas, le regard incertain.  
comment lui en vouloir ? moi-même je ne comprends pas cette situation. _J'ai peur.  
_ mon corps et envahi d'une angoisse vive, insoutenable, je ne veux pas abandonner mes résolutions sous son regard, j'ai peur de flancher, encore. Pourtant je suis là, bêtement immobile, a le fixait dans un silence de plomb, incapable d'amorcer le moindre geste, incapable de me rappeler de la bonne manière pour respirer.

« **Lucy.** »

L'hésitation de sa voix n'est plus présente, ni même la surprise, je peux ressentir le soulagement qui traverse ses cordes vocal légèrement chevrotante, le soupir de soulagement qui la suis. Sans crier gare, il me tire a lui, m'encerclant de ses bras chaud et protecteur, me réduisant à l'état de poupée désarticulé. Je sens son corps trembler en écho au mien, sa main droite remonter pour maintenir ma tête, m'écrasant un peu plus contre lui, dans l'espoir de s'assurer que tout cela est vrais, que ce n'est pas le fruit de son imagination.  
j'ai envie de le repousser, de pleurer toute les larmes qu'il me reste encore, de l'embrasser jusqu'à me fondre totalement à lui, de le serrait aussi fort que mon corps me le permet, pourtant je ne fais rien de tout ça, je reste simplement immobile dans son étreinte, les bras ballant, le regard vide.

« **Mon dieu lucy** , souffle-t-il au creux de mon oreille, **j'ai eu tellement peur.** »

Sa voix et la plus douce de toute les tortures, ce timbre grave, sensuel se répand sur ma peau comme une douce caresse, enveloppant mon corps d'un coton parfumé. Chaque un de mes muscles se détend lentement, jusqu'à trouver la texture souple et molle du flan, mon corps succombe à ses caresses, à ses mots, à son odeur, lâche il délaisse mes motivations, mes convictions, s'abandonnant totalement au fils d'ignir, sans émettre la moindre résistance. Je papillonne des yeux, agrippant brusquement le tee-shirt de mon ami avec force, roulant mes phalanges sous le tissu noir, jusqu'à y dissimuler mes doigts.  
Mon corps reprend ses fonctions motrice, agit, bouge d'une volonté nouvelle qui lui est propre, mes poumons s'ouvrent en grand, engouffrant l'odeur sucré de sa peau avec voracité, forçant mon odora a s'éveiller toujours plus, a capté jusqu'à la moindre fragrance de son odeur. Je perds tout sens des réalités, l'heure, le temps, le jour, tout s'embrouille, se confond, se mélange dans une masse informe, brumeuse.

« **Ne me refait plus jamais ça.** »

Le ton et autoritaire, assez pour masquer la peur qui le tenait en haleine depuis ma disparition, mais relativement doux, je ressens la tendresse de ses mots comme un coup de poignard. Merde !  
Je force mon esprit a retrouver sa place, à quitter ce tumulte de sensation délectable, a retrouver la rudesse de ma situation, je ne dois pas flancher. Mon discourt et déjà préétablit dans ma bouche, attendant le signal pour se déverser comme le pire des venins, comme le point final à notre relation, je dois couper court à cette situation.  
mon corps se détache du siens péniblement, prêt à accepter la morsure du froid lorsqu'il disparaitra pour de bon. La panique rend ma bouche pâteuse, mes mains moites, mais comme toujours, il est bien plus rapide que moi, d'un geste un peu trop brusque il me recule de lui, maintenant mes épaules, sans doute pour se rassurer sur ma présence.

« **Bon sang lucy, dit moi ce qui se passe,** un éclat douloureux traverse ses rétines, **ton visage, tes cheveux… je ne comprends pas. Et cette-** il jauge un instant ma tenue, **explique moi.  
\- je suis désolée,** je murmure la voix étouffé, **tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.  
\- de quoi tu parles ? **»

Mon corps est saisi de tremblement, je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire, quoi dire, je suis simplement passive, totalement démunie face à son visage. Je pince ma lèvre inferieur, inspirant par le nez, détaillant toujours la mine confuse qu'il aborde.

« **Va-t'en**. Je déclare le plus froidement possible  
\- **je te demande pardon ?** »

D'un certain point de vu cette cabane et un endroit sécuritaire et paisible, mais d'un autre piégé avec natsu, sans aucune possibilité de fuite, ça en devient rapidement un horrible traquenard. J'ai utilisé ma voix la plus cassante, mon air de plus fermé dans l'espoir de le voir disparaître, pourtant, il s'accroche. Son regard a perdu cette lueur que j'aime tant pour laisser la place à une incompréhension et une colère sourde. Il va finir par entrer en éruption, ça ne fait aucun doute, et mon dieu, il va falloir que je sois forte pour rester de marbre face à sa détresse.

je repousse brusquement ces mains de mes épaules, me dégageant un maximum de lui.

« **Tu as très bien entendu.** Je claque amer, **je t'ai dit de dégager d'ici.  
\- qu'est-ce que-  
\- je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si compliqué à comprendre, même pour un abruti comme toi. Alors maintenant tu dégages. **»

La tristesse noie aussitôt son regard, et bon sang, je me fais violence pour ne pas m'excuser, pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras, l'étreignant avec toute ma force, me répétant en boucle que c'est pour son bien. Je n'accepterais pas qu'on le blesse, bien qu'à cet instant je sois responsable de la peine qui le submerge. Il se bat aussi, je le vois bien, luttant entre fureur et désespoir. Lentement il arrête son combat intérieur pour prendre appui contre la fenêtre, son regard glacial encré dans le mien.

« **Je ne bouge pas d'ici sans explication.** Crache-t-il, **et toi non plus d'ailleurs.** »

 _Sérieusement ?  
_ je connais assez natsu pour savoir qu'il tiendra parole, quitte à ce qu'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux pendant des jours. Je soutiens péniblement son regard, m'installant contre le mur qui lui fait face, les bras croisés en signe de protestation. Je ne dirais rien, je le protégerais coute que coute.

La lune est haute dans le ciel lorsque son portable sonne, nous sortant respectivement de nos pensées, il faut dire que depuis qu'il est arrivé, aucun de nous d'eux n'as émis le moindre geste, ni le moindre mots, prostré dans nos convictions propre, et bon sang qu'il peut se montrer têtu quand il le désire.  
Sa voix grave s'élève dans la petite cabane, pas besoin d'entendre son correspondant pour savoir qu'il s'agit de son père, ignir doit être mort d'inquiétude, je peux facilement le voir à la mine déconfite du rose.  
 _Abruti, rentre chez toi !_  
il gratifie son père de quelques excuses et promesse qu'il aura du mal à tenir s'il persiste à me faire parler. Mes prunelles son littéralement accroché à ses lèvres, savourant chaque contactes qu'elles se procurent à mesure qu'il débite un flot intelligible de mot. Il finit après quelques grimaces par raccrocher, reportant sa pleine attention sur moi, et il semble furieusement décidé.

« **Si tu persiste à ne rien dire, je vais finir par appeler grey**. Menace-t-il  
\- **tu n'oserais pas.  
\- tu crois ? **»

Un sourie suffisant étire faiblement ces lèvre face à mon expression faciale que j'imagine parfaitement. Je me réinstalle, tout as coup inconfortable dans cette position.  
Si grey ramène sa belle gueule d'ange ici, aucun doute qu'il ne me quittera pas d'une semelle, et pour mes projet future, c'est plutôt contraignant, je ne peux pas me permettre cet alternative. En revanche, une autre vient subitement de m'apparaître, manquant presque de me faire sourire.  
J'inspire calmement, maintenant du mieux possible son regard inquisiteur. _Aller lucy ! courage !_

« **Très bien**. J'annonce, **mais une fois que tout es dit tu t'en vas.  
-Quoi ? **s'offusque-t-il  
\- **c'est ma condition natsu.  
\- je ne t'abandonne pas. **Rugit-il, **c'est quoi ce nouveau délire ?! pourquoi tu veux que je parte bon sang ! même lisanna t'as vu !  
\- que- ça n'as rien à voir. **Je contre mal à l'aise, **soit tu acceptes, soit je ne dis rien.  
\- très bien.** Grommelle-t-il, **balance.** »

J'écarquille doucement les yeux sous la surprise, moi qui pensait qu'il n'en démordrait pas, je me sens soudain vraiment idiote d'avoir pensé qu'il n'en demanderait pas plus, non je me sens triste, triste qu'il ose accepter ce marché. Je contiens une grimace et un haut le cœur, même si le voir partir et la meilleure des décisions, ça me brise le cœur de voir qu'il l'accepte si facilement.  
 _idiote._  
Je me redresse un peu pour mieux lui faire face, prête à déballer le plus gros bobard qui me viens en tête, priant intérieurement qu'il ne démasque pas la supercherie. Je grince des dents dans un excès de frustration, gigotant maladroitement. J'ai toujours détesté ce moment, et même si je me plais à penser que ça n'as pas vraiment d'importance, que je recommencerais tout après, je sais que je me mens, que je me rassure comme je peux pour soutenir son regard brulant sans flancher.

« **Disons simplement que je suis recherché pour plusieurs cambriolages.** Je frotte ma main moite sur mon jean, le regard rivé sur l'angle de la pièce.  
\- **n'importe quoi.** Contre-t-il agacé, **t'es une vrais trouillarde, c'est impossible.  
\- que- je te demande pardon ?** je gronde, vexée.  
\- **dit moi la vérité Luce.  
\- c'est la vérité !** je m'agace, rivant mon visage rouge de colère vers le siens, **et puis je croyais que rien n'était impossible monsieur-le-baratineur !  
\- ne m'appelle pas comme ça**, grince-t-il, **tu arrives à bout de ma patience.  
\- je m'en moque !** j'assène avec conviction, **je te dit la vérité ! c'était** , je bute un instant sur le mot le regard rivé sur le plis de son haut, **c'était pas longtemps après le décès de mes parents, j'avais que dalle et il fallait bien manger.** Je soupire, passant une main dans mes cheveux, **c'était une autre époque.** »

Il ne riposte pas d'avantage, se détendant lentement alors qu'il s'agenouille face à moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, soulagé. Je sens son souffle se rependre comme un brasier sur ma nuque, réchauffant mon corps. Instinctivement je pince mes lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, j'ai même du mal à croire qu'il se soit laissé avoir si facilement, pourtant c'est une aubaine pour moi. _Une aubaine_.  
je reprends mes esprits, posant mes mains sur son tors pour le repousser gentiment, le regard accrocher sur la pointe de son oreille, hors de question de croiser ces yeux.

« **J'ai respecté la pars du contrat** , je souffle faiblement, **à ton tour d'en faire autant.** »

Son corps se crispe, visiblement il ne me pensait pas sérieuse. Il cherche mon regard, que je me refuse à lui donner, m'encrant sur le morceau de chair halé cerné de mèches rose volage. Il faut qu'il parte maintenant, avant que je cède, avant que je me perde. C'est probablement le truc le plus idiot au monde, je le sais bien, mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'il porte un autre regard sur moi, je suis sûr de ne pas le supporter. Je veux être quelqu'un de bien à ces yeux. Je veux pouvoir pensée qu'une personne sur cette foutu planète, ne me vois pas comme le monstre que je suis, juste comme lucy, simplement lucy.

« **Je ne partirais pas**. Lâche-t-il calmement.  
\- **tu as promis !»**

Je le repousse rageusement le faisant se renversé sur les lattes de bois, le regard blessé, les sourcils froncé. _Il n'a pas le droit !_ je me redresse avec fureur, tournant dans la minuscule pièce comme un lion en cage, bougeant frénétiquement les bras en l'insultant. _Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça ! oh non !_ je l'entends se redresser, n'y prêtant pas plus attention, alors qu'il tente de me calmer.  
Evidemment on parle de natsu, il ne sait absolument pas s'y prendre, pire, il enfonce le clou avec entrain, comme si tout cela était un jeux, une crise d'adolescent. _Bordel !_  
Pourquoi, mon dieu, pourquoi cet abruti ne comprend jamais rien à rien ?!

« **Je n'ai rien promis.** Se défend-t-il »

Mon corps agit avant ma conscience, je bifurque d'un coup pour lui faire face, la main levée prête à s'abattre sur sa joue ronde d'enfant. Il l'arrête avec une facilité déconcertante, maintenant avec force mais douceur mon poignet, Il ne flanche pas, le regard rivé sur le mien, la posture droite, noble, je sais exactement ce qu'il va faire, et mon dieu j'ai passé l'âge des sermons ! et quand bien même j'en voudrais, grey s'en charge à la perfection.  
Furieuse, je lève mon autre main pour le frapper, mais comme pour la fois précédente il arrête le coup en emprisonnant mon poignet, indiffèrent à mon regard noir, et mes tentatives veines pour me dégageait. Agacé par mon comportement il tire un coup sec pour me forcer à l'immobilité, me faisant grimacer de douleur. Sa poigne n'est pas forte, ni agressive, mais ma volonté à me détacher me force à gigoter, par conséquent à tirer sur chaque un de mes muscles douloureux ainsi que sur la jolie petite file indienne de nœud qui retient ma peau ensemble.

j'ai beau connaître sa force, et mon impuissance face à elle, je refuse de m'avouer vaincu, je gigote avec plus d'entrain, tentant vainement de le frapper de mes mains piégées quand il décide d'y mettre un terme.  
Mon corps se crispe derechef, les yeux exorbités. _Il, il n'as pas osé ?_  
Mon monde s'effondre sous mes pieds avec dureté, seul le contact chaud, délicieux de ses lèvres écrasant les miennes me parvient, tout s'efface et se confond. Par reflexe primaire je me colle contre lui, pressant d'avantage ma bouche contre la sienne, l'odeur de sa peau, le gout de ces lèvres est au tant de caresses pour mon esprit fatigué et j'en veux d'avantage, mon corps en réclame toute les nuances, toute les subtilités.

Il se fait plus entreprenant, satisfait, j'imagine, de mon consentement, et c'est justement ça qui me ramène sur terre, ce morceau de chaire humide qui cherche à pénétrer ma bouche. _Non !  
_ La brutalité du retour à la réalité me percute furieusement, d'instinct je le repousse avec toute ma force, une main sur la bouche, désorienté par son comportement.  
Jamais, jusque-là jamais nous n'avions franchis cette limite, se contentant de se jeux qu'on avait établis, il ne suffisait pas, bien sûr, mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais lui offrir, et bêtement j'avais pensé que cela suffisais.  
Je prends douloureusement conscience que les choses ne seront désormais plus jamais les mêmes, que tout as définitivement changé, plaçant ma vie à leurs coté dans la case parfaitement ranger de mes souvenirs. Ma bouche se tord imperceptiblement d'un sourire amer, c'était exactement ce qui me retenait ici, encore, cette attache, je m'y cantonnais avec la force du désespoir, croyant dur comme fer que les choses resteraient ainsi à jamais, et mon dieu, je n'ai jamais été plus à côté de la plaque. Tout à changer, et tout et définitivement terminé.

« **lu-  
\- ne t'approche pas !** j'hurle »

Il faut mettre un terme à cette vie, à ma vie avec eux. Les barrières sont brisées, les masques fissurés, plus rien ne tient debout, tout n'est que le pâle reflet d'un passé révolu, et j'ai la tâche, l'honorable tâche de détruire deux années de bonheur, de rire, de joie, de larmes, de cris, de disputes, de fou rire, de tout foutre à la poubelle comme si ça n'avait jamais compté, par ce que c'est le seul moyen de les protégés. J'ai envie de rire, de rire fort, par ce que cette situation me semble si légitime, une suite normale a ce commencement de vie chaotique. Moi qui espérait encore pouvoir me raccrocher à son regard, a sa tendresse une fois disparue, je me rend compte que c'est impossible, on ne brise pas les gens sans en payer le prix. Il n'acceptera de ma laisser partir que si je détruis le dernier, si fragile, lien qui nous unie et ceux, de la pire des façons.

« **Lucy.** Sa voix se brise, ça me perfore le cœur, **calme-toi, s'il te plait.** »

Je reste immobile, le fixant avec une curiosité non feinte, je retiens chaque variante de sa voix, chaque pointe aiguë, chaque note grave comme si j'écoutais un morceau de musique. Le plus beau de tous.  
Mes yeux me brule, mon tors se tord, broie le seul organe qui bat avec fureur, l'air me manque, mes mains tremble et enfin ma voix, comme une gerbe de lave fini de détruire ma gorge, me laissant un gout amer dans la bouche. _Pardon._

« **Je couche avec grey.** »

Ma voix ricoche sur les murs, giflant mon visage, mes tempes avec cruauté, je vois à mesure son visage se décomposer, blêmir, ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise, d'horreur aussi, et enfin sa peau rougir de colère, ses rétines se contractant d'une rage destructrice.  
 _touché._

« **tu quoi ?** grince-t-il  
\- **je couche avec grey.** Je répète avec plus de force, **depuis toujours**. J'ajoute »

 _Coulé._  
Ces mots, simple, on l'impact d'un poignard tranchant, je sais ce qu'ils représentent pour lui, la trahison. Je sais le sentiment d'infériorité qui lui clou les jambes face au brun, cette rancœur qui le noie. Toujours être le second, toujours passer après, être dans son ombre.  
Je sais exactement l'importance de mes mots, c'est comme lui annoncer que je choisi grey plutôt que lui, par ce qu'il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se penche sur son cas. _C'est faux.  
_ il vaut toute les peines du monde. Il n'ait pas comme grey, bien sûr, mais pas en moins, il ne lui a jamais été inferieur.  
Je sais qu'il prenait une certaine revanche sur lui à travers moi, notre relation, notre lien, ça ne m'a jamais dérangé, au contraire, j'ai espérais si longtemps pouvoir être cette lueur qui révèlerait son éclat. C'était si présomptueux.

« **Pourquoi ?** »

Il ne parle pas de l'acte en lui-même, il fait référence à ces années gâchées à le faire espérer, et j'imagine la chute, si rude à cet instant.  
Son corps tremble sous la colère, l'incompréhension, ces pupilles luisent d'une multitude d'émotions que je déteste. Je me déteste de lui infliger ça, de le mettre dans cette état, pourtant je tien bon.

« **C'était amusant**. J'annonce comme une évidence.  
\- **un jeux ?** lâche-t-il désabusé, **tout ça, tout ça** **c'était un putain de jeux pour toi ?!  
\- oui.** »

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix, si froide, si tranchante, pourtant ce qui m'effraie à cet instant c'est le visage déformé par la colère et la peine de natsu, j'ai peur d'avoir franchi une limite sans retour en arrière possible. La peur d'avoir brisé une fois pour toute sa relation avec grey. _Mon dieu, pas ça !_  
De grosses perles salées dévale ses joues comme un torrent indomptable, se perdant sous les traits tirés de son visage, sa mâchoire se crispe, menaçant de briser ses dents.  
Il s'approche de moi brusquement, me poussant presque contre le mur, nos fronts presque reliés, les yeux profondément ancré dans les miens. La réaction et immédiate, son poing heurte violemment le mur dans un craquement sinistre, et à cet instant je suis parfaitement incapable de dire s'il s'agit du bois vieillit ou de ces os.

« **Un jeu** , me crache-t-il au visage, **je représente juste un jeu pour toi lucy ?** »

Sa voix s'entrecoupe de cette respiration saccadé, douloureuse, comme si chaque respiration brulait ces poumons. Ces yeux sont sauvages, presque fou, son corps tendu, chaque muscle au garde à vous. Mon corps répond au sien d'un léger tremblement, pourtant je n'ai pas peur de lui, de ce qu'il pourrait me faire, j'ai peur pour lui, pour ce qu'il pourrait se faire.  
je soutien son regard sans flancher, posant mes mains sur le mur pour me donner une certaine contenance.

« **Oui.** »

Ces grands yeux s'écarquillent violemment, d'un geste que je comprends désespéré, il place brusquement sa main sur ma nuque, me tirant contre lui avant virulence. Sa bouche rencontre la mienne dans une étreinte bien moins savoureuse que précédemment, elle n'ait que violence et tristesse. Ma bouche heurte douloureusement la sienne, ou plutôt, nos dents s'entrechoquent, m'arrachant presque une plainte, le gout sucré de ses deux morceaux de chair à laisser place à une salée, humide. Et ça fait mal, ça me brise totalement.

« **Tu ne ressent rien ?** s'emporte-t-il, **ça ne compte pas ?** sa voix se brise, **ça ne représente rien. Rien d'autre qu'un jeux. »**

Impuissante à sa douleur je me contente de me taire. Je n'ai pas le droit de revenir sur mes mots, de lui dire qu'il se trompe, que tout ça et faux, que je l'aime désespérément, alors je reste silencieuse à le fixé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, spectatrice. Un haut le cœur me prend, je m'écœure certainement plus que lui, obliger de jouer se rôle jusqu'au bout, de le regarder se consumer sous mes yeux.  
Il se recule de moi comme si je l'avais brulé au fer rouge, les mains agrippées à ses cheveux, me montrant son dos légèrement courbé. Sa voix s'élève, tranchante, amer, sinistre, c'est la première fois que j'entends se rire quitter son corps. C'est un poison, un poison qui me pétrifie sur place, me coupant les jambes.

« **Putain** , ricane-t-il, **comment j'ai pu être aussi con ! évidemment** , il fait volte-face, me fixant avec méprit, **ça semblait tellement irréel, j'aurais dû comprendre que ce n'étais pas possible. Une fille comme toi, avec un mec comme moi ?** **Vous avez bien dû foutre de ma gueule avec grey! Putain, je suis vraiment le roi des connards.** »

Et je comprends. Ce méprit ne met pas destiner, il est pour lui.  
Mon corps se détache de ma raison, d'une volonté propre, et avant que je n'ai compris, ma main heurte sa joue avec violence, et cette fois, je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien fait pour l'empêcher. Son visage déjà gonflé et pencher sur le côté, masqué par ses cheveux rose pastelle, ses larmes continuant leurs courses comme si de rien n'été.

 **« Ferme là !** j'hurle, **ne dit plus jamais ça !  
\- qu'est-ce que ça peu te foutre ?** achève-t-il en redressant son visage. **Maintenant que le jouet et cassé, il n'as plus d'intérêt.  
\- T'est vraiment le roi des cons dragneer ! **mes larmes se joignent à la bataille, **vous-** »

Ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge, la panique me submerge, c'était faible, bien sûr, presque lointain, mais comment oublier ?  
Le sifflement se fait plus présent, les notes si aigu qu'elles semblent me perforer les tympans, j'ai toujours détester ce jeu, traquer sa proie, l'acculer, lui faire comprendre son infériorité. J'ai perdu, comme autre fois, comme toujours, par ce qu'on ne gagne pas avec eux, à ce jeu morbide.  
Comme un automate, j'ouvre sous le regard emplis d'incompréhension de natsu, la trappe.

« **Donnez-moi cinq minutes**. J'annonce d'une voix forte, **je n'omettrais aucune résistance.** »

Un sifflement plus aiguë me répond, s'ensuit d'une vingtaine au bas mots, signalant l'accord. Cinq minutes c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, cinq pauvres minutes. Je grimace, faisant à nouveaux face à natsu, mollement, comme vidé de mes forces je m'approche de lui, pour l'enlacer avec toute la tendresse qu'il m'inspire.

« **Pardonne-moi natsu** , ma voix se brise sous les larmes **, j'ai menti, je-j'ai pensé que de cette façon les choses seraient plus simple,** je serre d'avantage son corps, **que tu t'en remettrais plus facilement, mais je ne veux pas que tu rejette grey, par ce que tu es tout pour lui.** **Je ne veux pas te quitter sur ça, sans t'expliquer.** Je renifle piteusement, **tu es formidable tu sais, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. C'est moi** , je rigole faiblement, **c'est moi qui pensais rêver a tes côtés, et si quelqu'un ne mérite pas l'autre ce n'est certainement pas toi. Je-je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je t'en supplies, une fois dehors va-t'en sans te retourner, ne les écoutes pas, court.  
-lucy**. Souffle-t-il dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, **à quoi tu joues ?  
** - **juste-juste cette fois, fait moi confiance.  
** **\- je te fais confiance luce.** »

Mon cœur se brise en un million d'éclat a l'évocation de ce surnom. J'ai envie de me frapper le visage, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire machine arrière, que j'aurais dû m'enfoncer un peu plus dans cet odieux mensonge, mais s'il n'agit pas comme je l'exige il va se faire tuer. La confiance, même ébrécher qu'il a en moi et la seule chose qui peut le tenir en vie.  
S'ils n'avaient pas débarqué, j'aurais tenu bon, mais dans ces conditions les règles changes, je ne peux plus suivre le plan. Je me détache de lui, essuyant mollement mes yeux rougis et humide. Plus que jamais je dois être forte.

je m'empresse de chercher une potentiel arme, quelque chose, peu importe. Mon regard se pose sur des éclats de verre, sûrement du a la démonstration de force de natsu, _parfait.  
_ Je lui fais signe de me suivre, ce qu'il fait sans trop de résistance, et comme je l'imaginais, la forêt et encercler d'une trentaine d'hommes en costume noir. Ils attendent sagement qu'on atteigne la terre ferme pour amorcer un mouvement vers nous, mais je les stoppe d'un mouvement de main sur, autoritaire.

« **Il part**. »

Ma voix n'a plus rien à voir avec celle chevrotante de la cabane, elle et dure et strict, mon corps aussi, malgré la douleur il se tient droit, fier, indomptable. C'est un peu comme se tenir face à une horde de loup affamé, le seul moyen de survivre et de masquer ses faiblesses, la première ouverture signe son arrêt de mort. A vrais dire, me trouver dans cette situation ne me dérange pas outre mesure, j'avais de toute façon décidé de me livrer à eux, en revanche la présence de natsu me glace d'effroi, il et mon talon d'Achille, et aucun doute qu'il n'hésiteront pas à s'en servir. Hors de question de les laisser faire.

 **« Lucy, lucy** , répète avec ennui loki, **as-tu oublié les règles ?  
\- il part **. Je répète. **Ou tu auras des comptes à rendre à ton chef.** »

Il me jette un regard surprit, détaillant avec plus de soin ma silhouette pour arrêter sa course sur le morceau de verre qui cisaille ma paume. Il comprend mes intentions tout aussi rapidement, m'offrant un sourire condescendant, mêlé d'ennui.

« **Toujours aussi prévoyante.** Il jette un coup d'œil furtif sur natsu, **et capricieuse.**

 **\- un trait de famille.** Je riposte. »

Il rigole de ma remarque, pourtant son rire n'a rien d'engageant, il et froid comme la mort. Il va céder, c'est certain, mais les répercussions n'en seront que plus terrible. Etonnement ça ne m'effraie pas, après tout je suis déjà résolu.  
Natsu exerce une légère pression sur ma paume, attirant mon attention, il semble confus mais surtout en alerte. Je vois l'hésitation dans ses iris de jade, me coupant la respiration. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros ! il faut impérativement qu'il parte avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

« **Luce** , murmure-t-il tout bas, **qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
-Oh ! **s'étonne faussement loki, ravis de ce retournement de situation, **tu ne lui as pas dit ?  
\- pour le tuer après ?** je demande ironique  
\- **ça explique surement pour quoi il reste avec toi.** Ricane le roux. »

Loki a toujours eu ce don de taper exactement là où ça fait mal, de trouver les faiblesses pour les exploiter au mieux. Je lui offre un sourire méprisant.

« **Ce qui explique certainement pourquoi toi tu restes. La pourriture attire la pourriture.  
\- tu me brise le cœur. **Scande-t-il faussement une main sur le cœur **, moi qui me faisait une joie de te ramener à la maison !  
\- Bon sang !** s'écrit natsu avec fureur, **quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici à la fin ?!** »

Loki lui jette un regard meurtrier, comme si le rose ne représentait qu'une vermine indigne de souiller son regard. Un rictus mauvais étire ses lèvres, déformant son visage angélique en un aspect monstrueux, et ça, mon dieu, ça n'indique rien de bon. Il presse ses lèvres, laissant un sifflement en échapper, proche de celui d'un reptile avant qu'une balle ne frôle l'oreille de natsu, brulant quelques mèches de ses cheveux. La surprise et tel qu'il fait un mouvement de recul, les yeux écarquillés, la main plaquer d'un geste brusque sur le morceau de cartilage fragile.  
Natsu comprend tout à coup la dangerosité du lieu, de nos opposants, le danger mortel qui nous enveloppe comme un manteau trop lourd.

« **Apprend à ton animal à rester à sa place.** Acène durement loki  
\- **c'est bien ce que j'ai essayé de faire** , j'annonce dans un sourire perfide, **mais visiblement tu mords toujours.** »

Il ne s'offense pas de ma repartis, y trouvant plutôt une forme d'amusement. J'ai longtemps considéré loki comme une sorte de frère ainé, un confident, jusqu'à ce qu'il me rappelle ma condition de vache à lait avec cruauté, jusqu'à ce qu'il me blâme pour les fautes d'un autre, m'en convainquant presque, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfonce toujours d'avantage dans ce monde sombre et tortueu. Il n'était depuis longtemps qu'un souvenir amer du passé.  
Un cris grave nous parvient à travers les arbres, maintenant chaque homme en position d'alerte, près a dégainé. Mon monde s'effondre une seconde fois en reconnaissant grey fou de rage accompagner d'ignir et lisanna. L'ai déplorable qu'elle affiche montre le tourment dans le quel grey a dû la plonger un long moment avant qu'elle n'avoue, ignir n'est pas vraiment mieux, les traits déformés par la panique qui ne cesse de croitre lorsqu'il remarque l'armé qui nous encercle.  
 _Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_

« **Eh bien, eh bien !** s'étonne loki, **voilà les renforts qui débarque ?** il tourne un regard condescendant vers les nouveaux arrivant, **et à qui avons-nous l'honneur ? le père, ignir c'est ça ? grey et enfin qui est donc cette jolie jeune femme ?  
\- mêle toi de ton cul connard !** grogne grey, **lucy, natsu !  
\- non, non, non !** chantonne loki, **malheureusement je ne peux pas vous laisser lucy, voyez-vous, même si je n'ai rien de personnel contre vous, je me verrais contraint d'user de la force si vous tentez de vous y opposer. Lucy est notre propriété.** »

Ils se glacent tous sous ses mots, le regard de grey en dit long sur son ressentit, et bien qu'il ne parle pas, j'entends résonnait dans ma tête le sermon qu'il me fait. Je lui offre un pâle sourire pour le rassurer, lui faisant comprendre d'un signe discret la présence de natsu, et l'urgence de le sortir de là. Il grimace faiblement, mais opine malgré tout.

« **Lucy n'est pas ta propriété.** Crache dédaigneusement natsu, **et si tu crois qu'on va te laisser l'emmener, tu te trompes lourdement.  
\- pauvre garçon,** soupire loki, **trois battement de cils et un jolie décolleté et tu abandonnes tout, sans rien connaître d'elle.**  
\- **qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?!** demande fébrile ignir, **êtes-vous seulement des personnes du gouvernement ?** »

Je grimace. A ce rythme les choses vont vraiment mal tourner. Je presse les doigts de natsu, tentant de la calmer, le résonner un peu, mon pouce caresse dans de petit cercle la paume de sa main, je sais qu'il ne va pas aimer la suite, mais il faut arrêter tout maintenant, avant d'aller trop loin.

 **« laisse natsu rejoindre son père** , je déclare, **et nous pourrons ensuite rentrer.  
\- Quoi ?! te fou pas de ma gueule luce ! **hurla natsu désabusé, **ces types empeste les enmerdes à pleins nez, c'est hors de question !  
\- tu me vexe petit.** Lâche loki en me tendant une main.  
\- **ils partent avant.  
\- comme tu voudras. Toi**, jette le rouquin avec dédain, **tu peux remercier ta bonne étoile, maintenant dégage de ma vue.** »

Les yeux du rose font la navette entre moi et loki, avant qu'il ne se pose sur son père, la tension monte d'un cran et je comprends leur échange muet. Ils n'ont pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire, pire il envisage de gagner, de se battre. Je lâche la main du rose pour lui signaler mon choix, amorçant un pas vers loki qui sourit satisfait, mais évidemment c'était sans compter sur la rapidité du rose, qui m'emprisonne le poignet pour me ramener à lui, se hissant devant moi comme un mur protecteur. Ne comprend-t-il pas que je suis la protection ? la seule chose qui les empêchent de les transformer en passoire ?

« **Lucy,** souffle loki, **ma patience à ses limites.** »

C'est ça dernière mise en garde.  
le prochain coup signera leur arrêt de mort. J'inspire goulument, avant de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de natsu, le forçant à me faire face, le fixant avec dureté. Il faut qu'il cède, il faut qu'il protège sa famille, pas au détriment de ma vie, je ne le supporterais pas.

« **Natsu, je t'en prie laisse-moi y aller**. Je l'implore  
\- **jamais**. Sa voix et pleine de détermination, **ils vont te faire du mal.** **Je n'ai pas tout saisi, mais ça n'as pas d'importance, la seule chose qui soit sur c'est que tu n'iras nulle part.  
\- il ne me feront rien. **J'apaise plus doucement **, il me ramène à la maison.  
\- ta maison est ici,** panique natsu, **avec nous.  
\- ma vrais maison.** J'ajoute, **ma famille m'attend**. »

Il me lance un regard perdu, la mine incertaine.  
Évidemment, après lui avoir annoncé que je n'avais plus de famille, je comprends la confusion, l'incertitude quant à mes propos, comme si la vérité que j'avais fabriqué de toute pièce lui éclaté au visage comme un ballon chaud, soutenant les propos de loki. Il ne me connaît pas, il ne sait que ce que j'ai bien voulu lui dire, et petit à petit il comprend l'ampleur de ce mot. Je suis une étrangère.  
Le cellulaire de loki émet une mélodie grave, qu'il s'empresse de remplacer par sa voix, l'interlocuteur que j'imagine facilement comme le commanditaire semble s'impatienté, ce qui se reflète sur la visage pale du bras droit. Il émet quelque couinement pour acquiescer, avant de raccrocher, replaçant rageusement ses lunettes.

« **On dirait bien que Monsieur heartfilia s'impatiente** , tonne loki »

Je vois le visage d'ignir et grey se décomposer alors qu'il me jette un regard lourd de reproche. Même si grey connaît ma vie dans sa plus profonde intimité, il va de soi que certaines parties on étaient coupées et il ne semble pas apprécier cette initiative.

« **C'est qui se mec ?** ose natsu »

C'est au tour de loki de s'étonnait, la bouche presque ballante. Il me jette un regard courroucé, avant d'éclater d'un rire gras, les mains fermement appuyé sur ses cotes, comme si le rose venait de lui dire la meilleure blague du siècle, ce qui ne plait pas au principal intéressé. Il calme difficilement son hilarité, avant de déclarer la voix tranchante.

« **Tu te moque de moi ?** demande loki avant de me regarder, **lucy, je t'en prie dit moi que c'est une blague.  
\- c'est bon loki,** je tempère, **ça suffit.  
\- ça suffit ?** répète le bras droit outré, **non, ce qui suffit lucy, c'est l'ignorance de ton abruti de petit ami, bordel, j'arrive pas à y croire. Il sait même pas qui il baise !  
\- loki ! **je m'énerve. **J'ai dit, ça suffit.** »

Son regard se durcit et il réduit la distance qui me sépare de lui, repoussant natsu, pour m'agripper violement par le col, logeant son neuf millimètre sous mon menton. L'amusement et la curiosité qui avait pu naitre dans son regard laisse définitivement place à la colère, noire, sans font, il est redevenu l'homme de main au visage de marbre, sa prestance écrasante, redoutable, promesse de mort.

« **Tu as perdu le privilège de me donner des ordres le jour où tu t'es barré après avoir assassiné ton père.** Crache-t-il, **et il est grand temps de payer.  
\- il ne serait pas mort si tu avais fait ton boulot.** Je réponds agressive. »

La gifle monumentale qu'il m'assène me clou au sol, me faisant embrasser la poussière amèrement, je jette un bref regard à celui, tétanisé de natsu, je ne serais définir si ça concerne le sang qui s'écoule de ma bouche en abondance ou les révélations de loki, mais une chose est certaine, ça n'as plus aucune importance, par ce qu'a ce rythme il va finir par nous massacrer. Je me relève péniblement, essuyant ma lèvre rageusement.

« **Lucy**! hurle grey choqué, **putain qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? c'est quoi ce délire !  
\- oh !** s'écrit loki emplis d'une folie ravageuse, **et bien lucy, je crois que le jeune homme t'as posé une question,** il agrippe violemment mon poignet le pliant sous les suppliques de mes os, **et la politesse veux qu'on réponde !** il me lâche brusquement émettant un sifflement mauvais, portant son arme sur natsu toujours immobile au sol, **ne le fais pas attendre.  
\- loki.**  
 **\- tic tac** , il tire un coup sur la droite de natsu, à quelques millimètre de son ventre, **la prochaine sera la bonne.  
\- j'ai tué mon père,** je crache presque **, je l'ai poignardé**. Le regard menaçant de loki m'incite à poursuivre, **à douze reprise, ensuite je suis parti. Ça fait** , je grimace, **ça fait sept ans que je suis en cavale.  
\- j'avais vu une histoire semblable au info**, déclare faiblement ignir, **rien n'as jamais stipulé qu'il s'agissait de sa fille, d'ailleurs, elle était juste porté disparu.  
\- et pourquoi ça ?** annonce loki en tirant à quelques centimètres du visage de natsu.  
\- **par ce que ce genre d'histoire se traite en famille**. Je lâche simplement.  
\- **qu'a à faire machin-heartfilia dans tout ça ?** demande natsu, encore confus, fusillant du regard son bourreau.  
 **\- putain** , grince loki, **t'as vraiment rien comprit hein ?**  
\- **par ce qu'il s'agissait de mon père** , j'annonce, **et que mon grand-père ne se remet visiblement toujours pas de cet affront.** »

Mes derniers mots finissent de satisfaite loki, d'un mouvement souple de tête il fait mandater trois hommes qui empoigne fermement natsu pour le jeter sans ménagement aux pieds de son père. Le soulagement du petit groupe me revient comme un baume et cœur, ils sont sains et saufs. Je souris légèrement à grey, m'excusant du mieux possible à travers nos regards, cette discussion muette. Il m'en veut, bien sûr, mais ça n'as rien à voir avec mon parricide, plutôt avec l'évolution catastrophique de la situation. Il m'en veut de l'avoir mis de côté, d'avoir omit d'aussi gros détails que mon nom de famille, par ce qu'à cause de moi, maintenant, ils risquent gros.  
Mais il sait, il sait les motivations qui m'ont pousser au silence, et plus je débite d'information, plus il comprend, il comprend qu'on ne peut pas être gris dans cette histoire, il n'y as que deux camps, les ignorants, et les morts. En savoir trop mène indubitablement à une fin sinistre.

Je me place au côté de loki, signalant mon intention de les rejoindre, de disparaître définitivement. Mes yeux s'accrochent une dernière fois à mes amis, ma famille de substitution, tellement de chose me viennent en tête, j'aurais aimé rester, simplement pouvoir leur dire tout ce qu'ils m'ont apporté, mais c'est trop tard. Ils ne sauront rien, jamais, et le traitement qu'ils vont m'administrer suffira à me faire oublier jusqu'à mon nom.  
Je lève fièrement la tête, leur tenant tête en souriant tranquillement, comme si ce n'était qu'un en revoir, comme si tout redeviendrait identique demain. Je me mens, _encore._

« **C'était deux années sympa.** »

Je n'ai rien besoin d'ajouter, ils comprennent. Ils comprennent mes remercîments silencieux, l'amour que je leur porte, mais également la fatalité de cette situation et l'urgence de me laisser partir.  
Ils entendent ma supplique, ma volonté à les protégés, à défendre leur vie comme s'il s'agissait de la mienne, de partirent sans se retourner. De capituler comme je le fais.  
Je remarque gajeel du coin de l'œil, à quelques pas du petit groupe, son visage et froid, intransigeant, pourtant je lis dans ses yeux ses excuses, la tristesse qui le submerge. Il connaît mieux que qui qu'on que mon passé et mon futur et aucun des deux n'est franchement recommandable, enviable. Pourtant il soutient le regard comme une dernière main tendue, comme un dernier soutient, c'est probablement la dernière fois que je le vois également, il le sait, ma sanction ne sera pas laissée à un faire-valoir.

« **Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.** Annonce loki »

Sa main se glisse sur ma hanche pour m'inciter à leur tourner le dos, à partir, et je le suis, soumisse. C'est la seule chose que je puise faire désormais. Il me gratifie un coup d'œil moqueur, me susurrant avec une sensualité dégueulasse le future qui m'attend, prenant soins d'y ajouter quelques détails pour permettre à mon imagination débordante de travailler à pleins régime.

« **Tu vas être ravis d'apprendre qu'on a un peu amélioré la chambre rouge**. »

Mon corps se tend sous la remarque a peine voilée, crispant malgré moi mes mains entre elles. Dire que je n'ai pas peur serait mentir, je suis terrifié, je peux sentir la douleur fictive affluait mon corps comme un souvenir profondément ancré dans mon esprit. Ce plafond rouge, les nombreux hurlements qu'il a enfantés, l'odeur putride de la décomposition comme seule parfum. Tout remonte comme mille promesse de souffrance.  
Est-ce que tout ce temps en a vraiment valu la peine ? je sais bien la réponse, c'est un oui définitif, pourtant, d'ici quelque heures elle sonnera comme le plus amer des non.

« **Se battre !** hurle lisanna, **c'est ma réponse, alors lucy je t'en prit ! ne renonce pas !** »

Je m'immobilise, tournant légèrement pour voir son visage recouvert de larme, c'est un peu tard pour me donner sa réponse. Je lui souris faiblement, d'un sourire désolé, un sourire que je veux réconfortant. Je vois ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise, sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement, ses mains tendu vers moi retomber lentement sur ses cotés alors qu'elle tremble de tous ses membres.  
et le rouge, le rouge profond s'étendre sur son ventre avec une rapidité horrifique, et elle chute, son corps se courbe, incapable d'en supporter d'avantage, elle s'écrase lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux, le rendant vite, bien trop rapidement gluant et pâteux et rouge, si rouge.  
Le cri du groupe remonte comme le grondement de la terre, les regards terrorisés laissent place à la colère, au désespoir et tout se confond, les balles fusent, les corps chutent, les voix s'élèvent, et dans tout ça loki rit.  
il ne se met pas à couvert, il porte simplement une main dans sa chevelure volage soufflant d'agacement.

« **Quelle fille ennuyeuse et braillarde**. Geint-il »

Je reste là, immobile, à fixé le regard de lisanna se ternir progressivement, et cette terre rougir davantage. Je suis la seule spectatrice de son dernier souffle de vie. _Lisanna.  
_ mon corps tremble, mes larmes affût sans aucun contrôle, elle voulait juste être chirurgien, juste sauver des vies, et son future lui a été volé, je lui est volé son futur, ses rêves et ambitions. _J'ai volé sa vie._  
mon corps s'arc-bouque, une berge de vomis s'échappe de mes lèvres, tout ça c'est ma faute. Ma voix vacille, tremblote avant de se déchirer dans un cri sinistre.  
Et j'agis, de la même manière que ce soir il y a sept ans, lorsque j'ai retrouvé mon père adossé au-dessus du corps sans vie de ma mère, le visage recouvert de son sang, encore chaud, un sourire peint sur son visage dément.  
La folie m'englobe comme l'étreinte d'une vieille amie, j'oublie le carnage qui fait rage, mes amis, il ne reste que le visage si pale de lisanna. Je me jette sur loki, lui assenant un violent coup au visage, frappant encore et encore, mes jointures se brise sous la violence des coups, mais je continue, insensible à mes cartilages broyés, au sang qui s'échappe de ma plait réouverte.  
je frappe, c'est tout ce qui importe.  
Il arrive à force de persévérance à récupérer son arme, plus tôt éjecté, pour me frapper avec la crosse, reprenant le dessus. Il a toujours bien mieux maitrisé les art martiaux que moi, mais ça ne fait rien, je continue de m'acharner, visant pour blesser, visant pour tuer.

Tout s'arrête finalement, les voix se font silencieuses, les pleurs étouffés, et loki rigole, encore. Je lui crache un peu de sang au visage en toussant, souriant avec sincérité à mon ancien ami. J'ai mal, vraiment très mal, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, de pleurer, c'est enfin fini.  
Loki le comprend aussi, et je vois sa rancœur s'essoufler.

« **J'ai toujours aimé ta mère** , lâche-t-il péniblement, **et je crois, que d'une certaine façon, je n'ai pas accepté que vous disparaissiez en même temps.** Il étouffe une plainte, **tu lui ressemble tellement lucy.** »

Je le fixe incrédule, prenant cet aveu comme une excuse, un adieu aussi. Je grimace, je ne peux pas lui pardonner, pas après lisanna. Il le comprend, évidemment, alors, lentement il ordonne aux hommes encore debout d'arrêter l'assaut, de récupérer nos corps et de nous ramener à la maison. Il veut rejoindre celle qu'il aime, il veut rejoindre son unique famille, et je dois bien admettre que moi aussi. Je le remercie silencieusement pour cette initiative.

Nous n'en rechaperons pas, ça ne fait presque plus de doute, nos deux corps liés dans une étreinte mortelle ne maintiennent droit qu'à l'aide de cette énorme branche qui nous performe l'estomac. Je me tors le coup pour admirait le champ de bataille, plusieurs hommes en noir gisent inertes sur le sol, cerné d'entrailles brulé, piétiné, alors qu'un peu plus loin, ignir maintient son flanc droit durement touché par une balle, l'autre main sur son fils inconscient.  
Un nouveau soubresaut me prend en voyant le crane à vif de gray, le haut de son visage mangeait par un troue immense, insatiable. Je n'arrive plus à distinguer son œil gauche, ni l'arrête de son nez, seul l'écoulement régulier du sang bruni me revint. Je remarque avec horreur les morceaux de cranes immaculé encerclant son visage défiguré.

Je m'appui douloureusement sur la branche pour vomir tout mon saoul, les yeux rivés malgré moi sur cette image d'horreur. Ils sont morts, grey, lisanna, ignir si personne n'agit et natsu ? je suis parfaitement incapable de le dire, mais les plaintes de son père, mêlé à ses pleures ne font que confirmé mes craintes. Pas lui. Pas un de plus.  
J'use de toute ma force pour me dégageait de l'écorce, dans un hurlement qui ébranle tout mon corps, j'arrive, péniblement à tenir debout, sans adresser un regard au trou béant qui déverse un sang brulant sur mes mains. J'amorce un pas, un deuxième, et je chute, lourdement. C'est la fin.  
Mes rétines se plissent pour discerner son corps toujours immobile, y décerner le moindre signe de vie, et je le vois, se faible mouvement, lent, qui soulève son tors. Mon dieu.  
Les larmes piques ma rétines, de soulagement cette fois, pour noircir ma vue, me plongeant définitivement dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

« **Natsu.** »

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur**

 **& voilà un petit OS, sans grande prétention, qui emportera ses secrets dans la tombe. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus au tant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.  
Je ne suis pas du tout une adepte de ce mode de point de vue alors soyez indulgent !  
En tout cas je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, ce fut un vrai plaisir de pouvoir vous divertir.  
**

 **(désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'espère que vos rétines n'ont pas trop saigné)**

 **Anzu.**

 **Désolée si la mise en page et indigeste, ça fait trois fois que je le refait, et je comprends pourquoi il le charge jamais qu'à moitié !**


End file.
